Inesperado
by Inari nun
Summary: Lo último que Naruto Uzumaki esperaba ver luego de su llegada a Konoha era a su amigo Gaara en un matrimonio. Mucho menos que la esposa fuera Hinata Hyūga. Pareja: Gaahina.
1. Prólogo

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Konohagakure, la aldea escondida entre las hojas, abreviada por muchos sólo como Konoha. Este es el hogar de Naruto Uzumaki, la aldea que lo miró crecer, y que en un principio lo trato como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. Paralelamente, algo similar sucedía en Sunagakure, la aldea oculta de la arena. El lugar donde Gaara pasó lo que se podía denominar como pésima infancia.

Al llegar de nuevo a su aldea, Naruto se llevó la sorpresa de ser el único de su generación en seguir siendo Genin. Sakura ya había ascendido, incluso Temari, Kankuro y Neji eran Jonin. Otra sorpresa que traía la visita de Temari en Konoha era la del nombramiento de Gaara, su amigo se convirtió en quinto Kazekage. Sin dudar se alegraba por él, pero en el fono de sentía un poco triste, todos daban la impresión de ir avanzando dejándolo un poco atrás. Aunque su entrenamiento con Jiraiya le daba la seguridad de que aprobaría el exámen Chunin, donde Shikamaru y Temari serían los examinadores.

En Sunagakure, aldea aliada de Konoha, se llevaba a cabo una reunión del consejo, los altos mandos de aquella nación. El informe de Baki, antiguo sensei de Gaara y sus hermanos, traía buenas noticias para la aldea. Por fin llegaban a una etapa de estabilidad, eso gracias a la ayuda de Konoha.

Los rumores de que Akatsuki comenzaba a moverse aumentaban con la llegada de los exámenes Chunin, Gaara lo tenía muy claro. Sus fuentes eran totalmente confiables, todo lo que sabían sobre esa organización venía de manos de Jiraiya.

Esos rumores se vuelven realidad cuando Yura, un ninja de la arena, permite que la primera pareja de Akatsuki en llegar a Sunagakure se termine infiltrado en la aldea. Al ser cómplice de Sasori, la entrada del dúo artístico fue sencilla. El plan de Deidara consistía en crear un pájaro de arcilla para atacar la aldea desde los aires. La invasión apenas estaba comenzando.

Gaara permanece en su despacho, observando desde la ventana su aldea, el pájaro volando en el cielo de Suna lo alerta. Al parecer, no podría llegar temprano a casa como lo había prometido.

.

.

.

—Hinata-sama— la jóven detuvo su andar cuando fue llamada por Baki, el Jonin parecía impasible, pero Hinata podía ver más allá. Baki se encontraba preocupado —¿Qué hace aquí sin escolta?, Debería estar en la mansión.

—L-las explosiones— su voz temblorosa y mirada asustada le daban algo de lástima al ninja de la arena —¿Dónde está Gaara-sama?

—Debe venir conmigo, Hinata-sama. El consejo ordena una reunión de emergencia.

.

.

.

Los rayos de la luna iluminaban de forma tenue los rincones del bosque que se debía cruzar para llegar a Suna, el equipo de Kakashi se movía a una velocidad impresionante, la requerida en una emergencia como la que sucedía en esos momentos. Algo que le entristecía a Naruto, aparte de lo que sucedía con su gran amigo Gaara, era el hecho de no poder ver al equipo ocho, tenía la emoción de ver a sus amigos para un reencuentro espectacular. Shino, Kiba y Hinata estaban en una misión según lo que le informó Sakura, y aunque quisiera haberlos visto, lo que más le importaba ese día era llegar a Sunagakure para ayudar a Gaara. Ya luego tendría tiempo de ver al equipo ocho y al equipo de Maito Gai, a quien tampoco tuvo oportunidad de mirar.

Tan sólo al llegar a la aldea, el equipo Kakashi se dirige al hospital, donde Kankuro está siendo atendido para eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo. Al no poder ser curado por Chiyo, Sakura decide intervenir pidiéndoles a todos que salgan de la habitación.

En el pasillo en que esperaban Kakashi, Naruto y Chiyo, una mujer de cabellera azabache llegó con una prisa evidente. Los ninja médicos que pasaban por el lugar se detenían para hacer una reverencia y saludar a la mujer, ella sólo asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Hinata?— él primero en hablar fue Naruto, sorprendido por ver a su compañera en Sunagakure, y con una banda de esa aldea en su cuello —¿Por qué tienes una banda de la arena?

—Naruto-kun— lo saludó con una diminuta sonrisa —Kakashi-sensei, Chiyo-sama.

—Hinata-sama— habló la anciana para corresponder al saludo, Kakashi simplemente movió su mano.

—No entiendo nada— murmuró el rubio, totalmente confundido y con algo de curiosidad por escuchar la respuesta de Hinata a su pregunta.

—No eres muy listo, ¿Verdad muchacho?

—Oiga anciana— el rubio se sonrojó ligeramente, le daba vergüenza que fuera tan descarada como para llamarlo idiota delante de su maestro y su amiga. Chiyo apartó el dedo con que la señalaba intensamente.

—Estás frente a la esposa del Kazekage, deberías tener un mejor comportamiento.

—¡¿Qué!?— la mandíbula de Naruto casi cae al suelo debido a lo mucho que se abrió su boca, se iba por casi tres años y lo primero que hacían Gaara y Hinata era casarse. Si él ni siquiera los miró juntos en alguna ocasión. ¿Se saltaron la fase del noviazgo?

—Por eso llevo está banda, Na-naruto-kun, ahora per-pertenezco a Sunagakure— le aclaró ella amablemente, aún si lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones.

—Esposa de Gaara— la voz de Naruto fue casi como un susurro, imperceptible para Hinata pero claramente entendible para Kakashi —¿Y qué haces aquí Hinata?, ¿Vienes a ver a Kankuro?

—Quiero saber como se encuentra.

—Sakura lo está atendiendo, él estará bien Hinata— intentó animarla Kakashi, podía comprender claramente lo que Hinata sentía en esos momentos. Debía estar desesperada por saber algo de Gaara, su compañero para el resto de su vida, y también de sus hermanos, que venían a ser su nueva familia.

—Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun— la ojiperla juntó sus manos por sobre su pecho, una manera de enfatizar su petición —Por favor, quiero ir con ustedes.

—No lo sé Hinata, puede ser peligroso— meditó el rubio, lo último que quería era darle la noticia a Gaara al momento de encontrarlo que su esposa fue herida. Claro que él no pensaba permitir que le hicieran daño a su amiga, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—No importa, quiero ayudar en el rescate de Gaara-sama.

—Está bien— respondió Kakashi antes de que Naruto dijera algo —Será bueno tener un reemplazo para Sakura.

—¿Sakura no vendrá con nosotros?— preguntó Naruto.

—Lo mejor es que ella termine de atender a Kankuro.

—Los alcanzaremos después— habló Chiyo en apoyo del peliplata. Naruto no estaba del todo seguro, esa anciana no le parecía que sería de mucha ayuda como para ir junto con Sakura.

—¿Estás preparada, Hinata?— la chica asintió hacia Kakashi —Bien. Naruto, es hora de irnos.

—No tienes porque preocuparte Hinata, yo traeré a Gaara de regreso.

—Gracias Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

Espero les guste está nueva historia :)

Un review por favor :D

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización :3


	2. Capítulo I: La prometida de Gaara

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

_"Si Naruto-kun deja la aldea para ser más fuerte, yo también debo esforzarme"_

Era más sencillo decirlo, Hinata lo estaba comprobando. Los entrenamientos con su primo Neji eran severos, aunque la verdad es que aceptaba que lo necesitaba, no podía evitar sentirse agotada. Y lo peor es que Neji ni siquiera tenía una gota de sudor. Ella ya creía que su olor comenzaba a ser uno no muy correcto en una joven de su edad.

—Dos palmas, cuatro palmas, ocho palmas, dieciséis palmas, treinta y dos palmas— los rayos del sol hacían brillar las perlas de sudor que bajaban por la sien de su prima hasta sus mejillas —Es mi límite, Neji-niisan.

—No lo es Hinata-sama, no debe ponerse etiquetas. Recuerde que somos nosotros los que decidimos nuestros límites— las manos de Hinata seguían moviéndose con gran velocidad en el muñeco de práctica que Neji le pidió a su sensei —Es como un desliz, Hinata-sama.

Un momento de duda, y unos segundos después cumplía las exigencias de su nuevo mentor —Sesenta y cuatro palmas.

La chica cayó al suelo exhausta, llevaban desde las seis de la mañana en el patio y ya pasaba de medio día. En todas esas horas Neji solamente le había dado dos descansos de quince minutos.

—Ha superado su límite, ese es el secreto de la técnica.

—Neji-niisan— susurró, su voz ya no daba para más. Su primo comprendía su cansancio, pero su entrenamiento iba demasiado bien como para dejarlo.

—Aún falta perfeccionar sus movimientos, lo siguiente que pienso mostrarle es la rotación— ella lo miró realmente interesada, por un momento y olvidó que estaba agotada y que sus piernas le pedían no levantarse del suelo —Pero sólo lo haré si usted considera que está preparada.

—Lo estoy Neji-niisan, quiero aprender todo de ti.

—Bien— fue la simple respuesta del castaño. Si por algo era reconocido es por su seriedad, eso no quería decir que no le comenzara a tomar aprecio a su prima.

La mirada de Neji se apartó de Hinata, que intentaba ponerse de pie para seguir el entrenamiento, quedaba claro que no le daría un descanso en un buen tiempo. Los ojos perla del genio Hyūga se encontraron con otro par de orbes iguales a los suyos. La falta de algún accesorio que cubriera su frente demostraba que el anciano, (que miraba desde hace horas su entrenamiento), pertenece a la rama principal. El mayor se alejó, caminando por el pasillo al notar la hostilidad de Neji hacia él.

—¿Sucede algo Neji-niisan?

—No es nada. Continuamos después de un descanso.

—¡Hai!— Hinata agradeció al cielo porque Neji se apiadaba de ella. Sin darse cuenta, una gran sonrisa de alivio se formó en sus labios.

.

.

.

—De pie Hanabi— la niña intentaba regular su respiración, estaba cansada de entrenar todos los días con su padre, quería tener por lo menos unas horas sólo para ella y su hermana.

Sus rodillas intentaron despegarse del suelo con la ayuda de sus manos, no logró sostenerse por tanto tiempo y volvió a caer.

—Hiashi— el nombrado no apartó su vista de su hija —¿Podemos hablar?

—Dígame— respondió con respeto hacia el anciano.

—A solas.

—Retirate Hanabi, espero que tu desempeño sea mejor en la próxima cesión.

—Si, padre— la niña se levantó, aún sintiendo como sus músculos ardían por el esfuerzo. Con pasos lentos y dolorosos abandonó el dojo para dejarlos solos.

—¿Qué sucede?— habló al fin Hiashi para terminar con el silencio que se formó con la salida de su hija.

—He notado que Hanabi tiene dificultades para seguir el entrenamiento— el líder del Clan Hyūga no se inmutó por sus palabras —Y Hinata parece mejorar con ayuda de Neji.

—¿Qué insinúa?

—Creo que deberías tomarla en cuenta como heredera nuevamente.

La fina línea horizontal formada en los labios de Hiashi se movió ligeramente —¿A qué están jugando?, Me pidieron a Hanabi como heredera.

—Pero Hanabi aún no ha dado los resultados esperados— el anciano no se demostró intimidado por el aumento de voz en Hiashi —Tú también dudas de quién debería ser la próxima líder. Por ese motivo no has sellado a Hinata.

—¿Me consulta o me advierte?

—Te advierto, debes escoger a una y sellar a la otra. ¿Me dirás que decides?

Hiashi desvió la mirada para ver al Hyūga que corría en dirección al dojo, su interrupción lo había salvado de responderle al anciano que comenzaba a ser algo molesto. A pesar de no demostrarlo, él amaba a sus hijas, no se creía capaz de sellar a alguna de ellas. El que Hinata perdiera su lugar como heredera simplemente fue el pretexto para no sellar a Hanabi, y las dudas que habían entre el potencial de ambas aseguró que Hinata siguiera perteneciendo a la rama principal.

—Hiashi-sama, disculpe que entre sin permiso— el chico de cabello corto se inclinó en una reverencia.

—No importa, dime a que has venido.

—Es Tsunade-sama, ella lo manda a llamar a usted.

Está vez Hiashi no logró evitar que la sorpresa se reflejará en su rostro, que la Hokage lo llamara era inusual. Algo importante debía estar pasando.

—Iré enseguida, gracias.

.

.

.

La oficina de Tsunade Senju, que se encontraba en lo alto de la torre Hokage, estaba en completo silencio. Sin Naruto pidiendo misiones o simplemente haciendo algún escándalo todo era más tranquilo. Tsunade no lo admitía delante de nadie, pero en ocasiones extrañaba un poco el ruido de ese rubio revoltoso.

—Tsunade-sama— Shizune entró a su oficina sin aviso previo, sacándola de sus pensamientos con el ruido de la puerta al abrirse —Hiashi-sama se encuentra aquí, como lo ordenó.

—Lamento haberte llamado tan pronto, hay algo que debo hablar contigo como líder del Clan Hyūga— con una mirada rápida Tsunade le indicó a Shizune que los dejara solos, ella obedeció, cerrando la puerta detrás de si al salir.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Hiashi permanecía serio, el presentimiento en su pecho le indicaba que algo importante estaba por suceder.

—Como sabrás, el cuarto Kazekage ha muerto a manos de Orochimaru y Sunagakure busca su reemplazo— el Hyūga asintió, aún sin comprender a dónde quería llegar ella —La aldea de la Arena tiene un candidato en mente, y mientras él se prepara hay un líder interino para ellos. Algo no oficial.

—No entiendo a donde quiere llegar— la interrumpió, siendo educado en todo momento.

—El próximo Kazekage seráSabaku no Gaara— el poseedor de ojos perla asintió para permitirle continuar, recordaba al chico de los exámenes Chunin. Era Gaara quien se enfrentó a Sasuke antes de la invasión a la aldea —El consejo de la Arena le pidió a Konoha un miembro del Clan Hyūga, específicamente a una mujer. Quieren que ella se encargue de dejar fuera de combata a Gaara si este llega a salirse de control, Sunagakure piensa que un Hyūga podría detenerlo golpeando sus puntos de chakra con ayuda del Byakugan. Lo piensan por como se desempeñó Neji en su batalla contra Naruto.

—¿Y por qué están pidiendo a una mujer?— la petición tenía sentido para él, excepto por la decisión de que fuera un miembro femenino. Normalmente a las mujeres de la rama secundaria no les gustaba involucrarse en el estilo de vida ninja. Claro que había sus excepciones, y muchas Hyūga se abrían paso entre el mundo de las Kunoichi —¿Y por qué simplemente no pidieron a Neji?, Fue él quien llamó su atención, ¿O me equivoco?

—No estás equivocado, si no pidieron a Neji es porque necesitaban una coartada para que Gaara no sospechara. No quieren que piense que no confían en él.

—Es la verdad, no lo hacen.

—Confían en que está cambiando, pero temen que la aldea no lo acepte como próximo líder. Planean hacerles creer que pueden contenerlo.

—¿Y cuál es la coartada?

—Quieren que sea una mujer para que sea la futura esposa de Gaara. A él le dirán que es un requisito que contraiga matrimonio para convertirse en Kazekage.

—Lo comprendo, quiere que escoja a la mujer que se encargará de vigilar al futuro Kazekage.

—Si, es justo lo que planeaba pedirte— dijo la Hokage con tranquilidad —¿Piensas en alguien?

—En mi hija, Hinata es la indicada— Tsunade abrió sus ojos de par en par, Hinata es la persona que pensaba estaría como última candidata en su lista.

—¿Qué?— exclamó exaltada, tuvo el impulso de levantarse de su asiento, pero no lo hizo. Los Hyūga solían ofenderse fácilmente —Pensé que enviarías a una chica un poco más grande. Tal vez alguien que tenga dieciocho.

—Hinata tiene la edad de Gaara, y la creo capaz de acatar está orden— lamentaba tener que deja ir a su hija, ella sólo tenía catorce años y ahora probablemente no la vería como acostumbraba. Pero era algo que debía hacer, de esa manera salvaba a Hinata y Hanabi de ser selladas.

Tsunade bajó la mirada, de verdad sentía pena por la pobre Hinata. Para nadie era un secreto la gran admiración que la Hyūga le tenía a Naruto —¿No quieres tiempo para pensarlo mejor?— trató de insistir para obtener una negativa, tal vez Hiashi podría encontrar otra chica la cual si quisiera un matrimonio.

—No, esa es mi última palabra.

—De acuerdo, entonces informaré a Sunagakure la decisión— Hiashi se limitó a mover su cabeza, afirmando —Debes informarle a Hinata sobre la situación, tendrá que marcharse en una semana.

.

.

.

Hiashi observó a sus hijas en la cocina, ambas preparaban algo que probablemente serviría para la cena, la más animada era Hanabi. Su primo mayor se unió a ellas después, Neji había sido invitado por las hermanas para unirse a su noche de películas. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, le dolía tener que separarlos ahora que parecían llevarse muy bien.

—Hinata— los tres pares de ojos se dirigieron al marco de la puerta, la primogénita de Hiashi detuvo sus manos, que preparaban con gran esfuerzo los Onigiris junto a su hermana —Ven conmigo, necesitamos hablar.

—¿Justo ahora?— se adelantó Hanabi a responder —Onee-sama y yo hacemos Onigiris, comeremos mientras vemos una película con Neji-niisan.

—Ahora— habló Hiashi subiendo la voz. Hanabi permaneció callada al igual que Neji, Hinata pasó saliva antes de responderle a su padre.

—Ya voy, Otôsan— Hinata dejó el Onigiri que preparaba en un plato junto a otros más y limpió sus manos con un pañuelo que había en la cocina.

Hiashi se retiró primero, a pasos lentos pero seguros. Hinata lo siguió después de escuchar lo que Neji tenía que decirle.

—No permita que la intimide, Hinata-sama. Usted es más fuerte de lo que piensa.

—Gracias Neji-niisan.

—¿Tú sabes de qué quiere hablarOtôsan con Onee-sama?, Neji-niisan— le preguntó Hanabi a su primo mayor cuando su hermana abandonó la habitación para ir con su padre.

—No lo sé, pero siento por su expresión que no es nada bueno.

Hiashi se sentó detrás de su escritorio, Hinata le dió una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar a su oficina. Con un movimiento de sus mano, su padre le indicó que cerrara la puerta, ella obedeció.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Seré directo Hinata, te he conseguido un marido— losojos grandes de Hinata temblaron, observó a su padre con la boca ligeramente abierta —Tú eres la nueva prometida del Kazekage.

La ojiperla pasó saliva nerviosa, ¿Ella se casaría?, Pero si solamente tenía catorce años, le faltaba poco para los quince —¿Por qué?

—Es por tu bien hija, de esa forma el consejo no me pedirá sellarte a ti o a Hanabi.

—Hanabi— murmuró llevando una mano a su pecho, ella jamás dudaría en sacrificarse por su hermana —¿Cuántos años tiene el Kazekage?

—Aún no es nombrado oficialmente, primero debe casarse contigo. Cuando cumpla quince años subirá a su puesto— su hija bajó la cabeza para suspirar al sentir el alivio recorrer su cuerpo, eso quería decir que no se casaría con un hombre demasiado grande que probablemente podría tener la edad de su padre —Tú lo conoces de los exámenes Chunin, tu prometido esSabaku no Gaara.

—¿Gaara-kun?

—Llámalo con más respeto Hinata.

—Gaara-sama... ¿Gaara-sama es mi prometido?

—Si, lo es.

—Entiendo, ¿Cuándo me iré?

—En una semana— Hinata sintió sus lágrimas quemar sus ojos en un intento por escapar, el nudo en su garganta le impidió decir algo más. No podía negarse, si lo hacía su padre mandaría a Hanabi en su lugar, su hermana aún era muy pequeña para contraer matrimonio —Lo siento hija.

—N-no i-importa.

—Te diré algo más Hinata. ¿Sabes lo que una esposa debe hacer en su noche de bodas?— la menor asintió en silencio, en algunas ocasiones Sakura e Ino solían hablar sobre las bodas y lo que estás conllevaban. Para ellas todo ese asunto parecía un cuento de hadas —No es necesario que lo hagas. Este es un matrimonio arreglado, no debes intentarlo.

—Si Otôsan.

Hiashi no dijo nada más, si no podía evitar dejar ir a su hija siendo ella tan pequeña, por lo menos trataría de conservar su inocencia el mayor tiempo posible.

_Lo siento Naruto-kun._ Pensó la chica.

.

.

.

Temari terminaba de arreglar el cabello de Hinata, lo último que colocó fue una flor que combinarán con su Kimono blanco. Le sorprendía que Gaara aceptara la condición de un matrimonio para convertirse en Kazekage, lo único que la hacía sentirse más segura era ver quién sería su esposa. Conocía poco a Hinata, pero Tsunade Senju y Sakura Haruno le aseguraron que Hinata Hyūga era la mujer más amable que conocían. Ellas no tendrían porque mentirle.

Gaara entró a la habitación donde su prometida se encontraba, la azabache huyó de su mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Gaara, iré a ayudarle a Kankuro. No tardo— el pelirrojo asintió, su hermana los dejó solos en la habitación después de despedirse de Hinata.

—Buen día, Hinata.

—Bu-buen día, Gaara-sama.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¡Sí!— respondió, de inmediato se cubrió la boca al pensar que habló muy fuerte. Gaara sonrió por su actitud.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Hinata?

—Admito que al principio, en los exámenes Chunin, si le tenía miedo. Pero ahora, Naruto-kun dice que es su amigo, y que ya no es el mismo de antes— Hinata sonrió al hablar del rubio. Ya no podría estar con Naruto como había soñado, ahora su destino era otro y estaba dispuesta a tomarlo —Yo creo que las personas pueden cambiar.

—Mi aldea te pidió que fueras mi esposa porque quieren controlarme, creen que no me daría cuenta— la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro era auténtica, Gaara comprendió que ella no sabía nada sobre ese asunto.

—Y-yo...

—Está bien Hinata. No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres.

Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza y negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro —Yo quiero unirme a us-usted, Gaara-sama. E-ese es mi destino.

—¿Eso crees?

—Si, lo creo.

—Bien— Gaara extendió su mano, su sonrisa hizo vibrar el corazón de Hinata. Estaba a unas semanas de unir su vida por completo a Gaara, un chico al que conocía sólo de los últimos meses que pasaron juntos en Sunagakure.

Ella tomó su mano, su contacto cálido la ayudó a perder el miedo que la comenzaba a invadir —Gaara-sama.

—¿Quieres practicar antes de irnos?

—Sí, Gaara-sama.

Un suave color rosa adornó las mejillas de Gaara, el propio rostro de Hinata lo imitó cuando el futuro Kazekage tomó su otra mano —Yo,Sabaku no Gaara, te tomo a ti, Hyūga Hinata, como mi esposa.

—Yo, Hyūga Hinata, te tomo a ti,Sabaku no Gaara, como mi esposo— Hinata respiró profundamente para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba feliz de que en ese ensayo no se desmayó como en los pasados.

—Esto sólo es la fiesta de compromiso, no tienes porque estar nerviosa.

—Hai.

—¿Vamos?— sin soltar su mano, Gaara le pidió que lo acompañara. Hinata lo siguió sin decir otra palabra. Esperaba poder amar a Gaara en el futuro y que él la amara a ella. Así podrían ser felices. Porque los dos lo merecían.

Hinata entrelazó su brazo con el de Gaara para salir de la habitación —Gracias por invitar a mi familia, Gaara-sama.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios:_**

**_hinatalphard: _**Aquí está la continuación de la historia, ojalá te guste :)

**_Anairam Mariana: _**Me alegra saber que te gusta, espero que te agrade también este capítulo :D

**_Dalyse: _**¡Hola!, si planeaba darle algo de Naruhina, porque Hinata siempre ha estado enamorada de Naruto, pero aún no sé muy bien como plantearlo. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si planeo continuar la historia ;)

Un review por favor uwur

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización :3


	3. Capítulo II: Día de boda

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Sunagakure, la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, este pueblo pertenece al país del Viento. Por ser una de la Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninja, Sunagakure tiene un líder conocido y respetado por las otras naciones, ese líder es el Kazekage. Actualmente,Sabaku no Gaara se convertirá en el nuevo líder de su aldea. Y para cumplir ese objetivo, Gaara necesita contraer matrimonio con Hinata Hyūga.

El consejo de ancianos estaba feliz de que una Hyūga de la rama principal fuera entregada como la prometida de Gaara, esperaban ansiosos el día de la boda y el momento en que Gaara les anunciara a su primer hijo. De todas las naciones que habían querido obtener los secretos del ojo blanco, la aliada de Konoha fue la única que lo consiguió. O por lo menos tenía grandes posibilidades, si los hijos de Gaara y Hinata nacían con el Byakugan, Sunagakure tendría a un usuario propio de aquel legendarioDōjutsu.

Como regalo por su futuro nombramiento y su boda, el consejo de Sunagakure le entregó una casa en el centro de la aldea. Esta tenía una peculiar estructura esférica. A Gaara le gustaba su hogar, a pesar de ser demasiado grande, sus hermanos y él podían pasar buenos momentos juntos. Hinata también se unía a ellos en la mayoría de ocasiones, la chica vivía con los hermanos de la Arena desde que se le anunció su compromiso. Su padre creía que sería buena idea darle la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Gaara antes de la boda. Claro que por respeto, Gaara y Hinata dormían aún en habitaciones separadas.

El clima en Sunagakure es muy diferente al de Konoha, el calor es intenso por el día, al contrario del gran frío que se siente en la noche. La gente de la aldea suelen usar grandes túnicas para protegerse de los rayos del Sol y las tormentas de arena. Con su llegada a la Aldea de la Arena, Hinata experimentó varios cambios en su forma de vestir. Todo gracias a la insistencia y consejos de Temari. Aparte de su nuevo uniforme de Chūnin y su banda de Sunagakure, Temari le obsequió ropa que ya no utilizaba y la llevó a comprar otra. El estilo de Temari era algo revelador, y Hinata no estaba totalmente cómoda utilizando faldas que dejarán ver sus blancas y largas piernas. Ella prefería utilizar la capa roja que Gaara le regaló para protegerse del clima sofocante. Su nuevo atuendo parecía algo similar al de Temari, una falda que llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de su rodilla y que tenía pequeñas aberturas en los costados, el color era beige, también llevaba una blusa de manga corta blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, dando a revelar lo que su gran suéter ocultaba. Eran evidentes los cambios que su cuerpo sufría al tener ya quince años, su cintura era pequeña y su pecho grande. Hinata siempre optaba por usar colores claros, era de esa forma como no atraía el calor de la aldea.

Para Gaara era un poco difícil tratar con su prometida, ella era tan tímida como él, tal vez incluso más. Y las reacciones que comenzaba a experimentar su cuerpo no le ayudaban en nada. Por alguna razón desconocida, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver las mejores partes de la anatomía femenina. Lo que más le gustaba era ver el inicio de su escote. En varias ocasiones se obligó a si mismo a no pensar en es forma de Hinata, pero los comentarios y consejos de su hermano mayor sólo servían para complicar más la situación.

Kankuro decía que era normal sentirse de esa manera, Hinata le atraía físicamente. Le dijo que después de la boda se podría quitar las ganas que le tenía.

Con toda su inocencia, Gaara no comprendió las palabras de su hermano, y tomó la decisión equivocada de preguntar a qué se refería.

—Cuando a un hombre le gusta una mujer, comienza a tener algunos síntomas— comenzó Kankuro con su explicación, Gaara escuchaba y hacía algunas notas mentales para el futuro —Por ejemplo, tiemblas, te sientes nervioso a su lado, quieres pasar mucho tiempo con ella, tú corazón se acelera...

—Lo comprendo— dijo, interrumpiendo a su hermano en el proceso.

—Bien, eso es solamente el principio— Kankuro se removió algo inquieto en su lugar, era extraño hablar con Gaara sobre lo que quería decirle, pero alguien debía hacerlo. Y sinceramente pensaba que él era mejor opción que Temari —La siguiente fase del amor, va más allá de los besos y suaves caricias. Lo siguiente es el sexo.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué es el sexo?

En ese momento, Kankuro quiso darse golpes en la pared. Su hermano era más inocente de lo que creía. No entendía como podía matar personas en su infancia pero no saber de dónde provenían estás.

—El sexo es un encuentro físico, tiene dos propósitos. Sirve para reproducirse o darse placer mutuamente con tu pareja.

—¿Así se hacen los bebés?

El mayor asintió, Gaara hizo otra anotación más en su mente —Personalmente, prefiero la segunda opción. No me gustaría tener hijos, al menos no aún.

—¿Y cómo se evitan a los bebés?

—Esa es una buena pregunta, Gaara— Kankuro sonrió, dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda para hacerlo tomar más confianza —Los embarazos pueden prevenirse, el método que considero más efectivo es el condón masculino.

—¿Dónde los encuentro?

—Por ahora no debes preocuparte por eso, yo te llevaré a una farmacia para elegir unos cuantos antes de tu boda. Será mi regalo para Hinata y para ti.

—¿También me dirás cómo se usan?

—Por supuesto, no te dejaré ir a tu noche de bodas sin antes enseñarte como cuidarte, y algo igual de importante, saber como complacer a tu esposa.

—Dime más, por favor— Kankuro miró a su hermano con un aire travieso, al parecer, Gaara ya estaba comprendiendo las maravillas del sexo.

—Cada mujer es un mundo, no puedes complacerlas de la misma manera. Algo que debes hacer para que ella disfrute, es no solamente pensar en ti— Kankuro caminó enmedio de la sala, parecía buscar algo y ver a todos lados para ver si había alguien más con ellos —Te parecerá una broma, pero las mujeres tardan más en llegar a su orgasmo. Es por eso que debes estimularlas. Créeme, no vas a querer que Hinata termine insatisfecha— el hermano de Gaara retiró uno de los asientos el sillón de la sala, de ese lugar sacó un libro mediano —Esto te ayudara.

—¿El orgasmo femenino?— Gaara leyó el título en voz alta, su voz demostraba total confusión —Pero Kankuro, ¿Qué es un orgasmo?

—En el libro lo dice Gaara. El orgasmo es el momento culminante del acto sexual— la boca del pelirrojo se abrió un poco, ahora lo comprendía. Todo tenía una final, y el sexo era una de esas cosas que debían terminar —Es algo que no puedo describir, pero que entenderás cuando termines.

—Creo que lo entiendo.

—¿Quieres saber algunos trucos?— Gaara asintió —A algunas mujeres les gusta que juegues con su pezones, pero, lo que nunca falla es su pequeño botón.

—¿Pequeño botón?

—Su clítoris, eso las vuelve locas— Gaara miró una vez más el libro en sus manos, tenía que esconderlo bien si no quería que Temari le gritara por ser un pervertido. Como siempre solía suceder con Kankuro —Estudia más el libro, ahí lograrás descubrir algunos secretos sobre las mujeres. Tal vez sea más fácil para ti descubrir con su ayuda donde se encuentra el clítoris en las mujeres.

—Kankuro— lo llamó una vez más, había algo que no entendía que aparecía en algunas páginas del libro —¿Qué es penetración?

—Bueno— el castaño se sonrojó fuertemente, fue un error pensar que Gaara entendería por su cuenta que era la penetración —Ya sabes, es cuando... Cuando tu pene entra en su vagina.

Listo, ya está, lo había dicho. El ambiente era tan bochornoso para Kankuro que incluso la idea de escapar por la ventana le parecía fantástica.

—¿También sirve para eso?— Gaara miró hacia abajo, donde su masculinidad permanecía debajo de su ropa.

—Sí, ¿Algo más?

—No— Gaara cerró el libro y negó con la cabeza —Creo que era todo.

Kankuro no esperó a que su hermano se arrepintiera, el domador de títeres escapó en cuanto Gaara terminó de decir aquello.

.

.

.

Un poco alejado del hogar de Gaara, pero aún en el centro de la aldea, se encontraba el hospital principal de Sunagakure. El día era tranquilo, no había tantos enfermos o personas buscando atención médica urgente, para gran fortuna de Temari y Hinata. Ambas chicas, (próximamente familia), caminaban rumbo a la salida con algunos papeles en sus manos. Para Temari fue una verdadera alegría conocer a la prometida de su hermano, era como la hermana que jamás tuvo. Le gustaba ya no ser la única mujer en esa gran casa que tenían, y también le agradaba ver el gran respeto y empatía que le tenía a su hermano menor. Era bien sabido que ninguno de ellos sentía amor por el otro, pero no dudaba en que llegaría ese día. Lo presentía al ver la gran conexión que existía entre ellos dos.

—Con eso sería todo Hinata, tus resultados médicos dicen que te encuentras bien de salud. Y Gaara también tiene un perfecto estado— Hinata seguía con los papeles en las manos, había sido muy vergonzoso tener que hacerse pruebas donde las enfermeras debían revisarla a profundidad —Después de su boda, mi hermanito y tú podrán disfrutar de su vida sexual activa.

El rostro de la Hyūga adquirió distintos tonos hasta llegar a un intenso color rojo. Temari había dicho eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, tal vez lo era, pero eso no quería decir que dejara de ser tan vergonzoso.

—¿Vi-vida se-sexual?

—Oh vamos, Hinata— Temari miró a la chica de reojo, le sorprendía que aún siguiera consciente. Siempre solía desmayarse por ese tipo de situaciones, incluso por algunas menos bochornosas como ver a Gaara sin camiseta. O ensayar sus votos matrimoniales —No me digas que no sabes lo que un matrimonio hace en la noche de bodas.

—N-no se trata d-de eso— Hinata apretó inconscientemente los resultados de sus exámenes médicos contra su pecho, le daba vergüenza tener que hablar con la hermana de su prometido sobre esos temas. ¿Y si ella le decía a Gaara?, No quería que su futuro esposo pensara que era una pervertida.

—¿Entonces?

—Y-yo, no creo poder hacerlo— admitió avergonzada, aún no podía siquiera besar a Gaara en los ensayos para su boda. Se desmayaba antes de llegar a menos de quince centímetros de su rostro.

—Hinata, mi hermano es igual o más torpe que tú en esos temas— si sus palabras trataban de ser tranquilizadoras, la verdad es que Hinata no se percató de ello. Estaba más concentrada en imaginar lo que Gaara podía llegar a sentir si ella rechazaba estar con él en su noche de bodas —Seguramente él no sabe lo que es sexo.

—Temari-san— susurró.

—Lo que intento decirte, es que él no te obligará a nada. Puedes intentarlo cuando estés lista— las mejillas de Hinata seguían rojas, la chica fijó su vista en el suelo para evitar el contacto visual con su nueva familia.

—Quiero estar con Gaara-sama cuando lo ame, y él sienta lo mismo por mí— se armó de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos, Temari era su única amiga y confidente en Sunagakure. Sólo en ella podía confiar para contarle algo.

—Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, tus sentimientos e ideales son desinteresados. Eso me agrada de ti.

—Gracias, Temari-san.

—Si quieres puedes adelantarte a la casa, yo pasaré a una tienda por algunas cosas que hacen falta.

El momento de vergüenza pasó a siguiente plano al escuchar nuevamente a Temari —Puedo ir contigo, si gustas— se ofreció amablemente.

—No hace falta, sé que esos exámenes médicos te han fastidiado— la ojiperla no dijo nada, era cierto. Se sentía algo cansada de pasar tantas horas en el hospital esperando por unos resultados que debían estar desde hace días —Ve a casa.

—Hasta luego Temari-san— la menor se despidió moviendo su mano en el aire, Temari correspondió a su despedida. Dentro de su corazón, Hinata creía que por fin había encontrado a una mejor amiga.

Hinata siguió caminando con dirección a su nuevo hogar, la casa que le obsequiaron a Gaara por su nombramiento como Kazekage era inmensa, pero no le encantaba por ese detalle, le gustaba por sus detalles arquitectónicos. Sin duda las construcciones en Sunagakure eran muy diferentes a las de Konoha. En su aldea natal, todo estaba construido a base de madera, de los árboles que crecían en los bosques de los alrededores. En Sunagakure, las casas y grandes edificios eran cubiertos por ligeras capas de arena, que se impregnan a las paredes en cada noche de tormenta, eso daba la impresión de ser edificaciones hechas en base a la arena.

Durante su trayecto, Hinata saludaba a todos los aldeanos que veía, su saludo era correspondido con la misma educación que era realizado. Su padre le había dicho que la futura esposa del Kazekage debía ser una mujer fuerte, pero sobre todo, educada y amable con los habitantes de la aldea. La mujer de un líder tan importante no podía ser soberbia o déspota. Ella no tenía problemas en cuanto a la educación o amabilidad, esas cualidades ya eran parte su persona, lo único que necesitaba seguir trabajando era su fuerza. Tanto física como interna. Aún le hacían falta entrenamientos para ser una Hyūga tan talentosa como su primo Neji, y tener más confianza en ella misma para ser tan segura como lo era su cuñada Temari.

Sonrió para si, faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, y ella recién iniciaba. Ya se encargaría de demostrar a todos quién era Hinata Hyūga. No quería ser solamente reconocida como la esposa del Kazekage.

—Hinata-san— la chica detuvo sus pasos, alguien la había llamado así que se giró hacia atrás sobre sus pies. A dos metros de ella, una mujer de aparentemente su edad se acercaba corriendo.

—Buen día— la joven llegó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba, sostenía sus rodillas mientras su respiración agitada delataba su estado de cansancio. Debía llevar algún tiempo corriendo de esa manera. La chica tenía cabello castaño y ojos negros, recordaba haberla visto antes, pero formalmente no las habían presentado —¿Te encuentras bien?

La castaña se sonrojó ligeramente, eran verdad los rumores sobre la prometida de Gaara. Y era amable, como le contaron.

—¡Sí!— asintió varias veces —Gracias.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Oh, bueno— ella carraspeó un poco para disipar sus nervios y dudas —Quería presentarme, mi nombre es Matsuri. Fuí alumna de Gaara-sensei.

—Mucho gusto— Matsuri correspondió a la sonrisa de Hinata, la Hyūga desprendía un aire cálido que le provocaba sentirse en buena compañía —Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Hinata Hyūga.

—Si, ya la había visto antes— Hinata no dijo algo más, le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicar el motivo de su acercamiento. Matsuri captó sus intenciones —Me gustaría pedirle que cuide mucho de Gaara-sensei.

—Lo aprecias mucho, ¿Verdad?— Matsuri afirmó con la cabeza, mirando cualquier punto del suelo en lugar de Hinata —Lo haré, no debes preocuparte.

—Gracias, por hacer feliz a Gaara-sensei.

—A ti... ¿Te gusta?— la castaña se sorprendió porque se percató de sus sentimientos. Volvió a asentir, no serviría de nada negarlo —Lo siento, no era mi intención.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Lamento mucho que por mi culpa, no puedas estar con Gaara-sama.

Matsuri la miró por fin, debía arreglar la situación que provocó al revelar sus sentimientos. Deseaba que la prometida de Gaara estuviera feliz en el día de su boda, no triste.

—Eso no es su culpa, yo no le dije lo que sentía a Gaara-sensei.

—Pero...

—Ya lo podré superar, aunque no seré feliz si Gaara-sensei no es feliz.

Hinata le sonrió, ella se encargaría de hacer a Gaara feliz. Se lo prometía, aunque fuera en silencio y sólo con su mirada.

—¿Quieres ir por un postre conmigo?— cambió de tema para ayudarla a sentirse más cómoda, Matsuri agradeció mucho ese detalle. También el que le hiciera saber que Gaara estaría en buenas manos.

—Por supuesto, me encantaría.

—Perfecto— Hinata inició una vez más su camino, sólo que esta vez en otra dirección.

—Conozco un lugar en donde venden bebidas tan refrescantes, ideales para este calor— Matsuri caminó algunos pasos para alcanzarla.

—Entonces te seguiré— el ambiente entre ellas dos mejoró notablemente, era como si la conversación anterior sirviera para iniciar una buena amistad —Espero no comer demasiado, Temari-san se molestará si no continuo con mi dieta.

—Pero si eres delgada, Hinata-san.

Ambas soltaron una suave risa —Te creo, es sólo que Temari-san está más preocupada que yo. Siente que no me quedará el Kimono.

—Temari-san suele preocuparse, ella te mira como una amiga.

—Me gustaría que tú y yo también seamos amigas— Matsuri la observó de reojo, la idea en verdad le agradaba —¿Qué dices?

—Sí, también me gustaría.

.

.

.

El día de su boda, para sorpresa de Hinata, era el día que más había esperado. Su familia llegaría para disfrutar con ella la celebración, y ver a su familia es lo que la hacía feliz. Sobre el otro aspecto de su boda, que era en realidad el más importante, no se sentía ni un poco triste. Gaara había demostrado ser un hombre excepcional, honesto, amable, respetuoso, inteligente, y para que negar lo obvio, su prometido también era demasiado atractivo. Era muy fácil entablar una amistad con él, ambos eran amigos, y ese sería el primer paso para hacer avanzar su relación.

Tal vez no se amaban, pero no estaban demasiado lejos de llegar a ese punto.

Hanabi colocaba los últimos prendedores en el cabello de su hermana para sostenerlo, a pesar de notar lo nerviosa que ella estaba, su felicidad la desbordaba. Lo último que usó para arreglar su peinado fue una flor que su padre le entregó para Hinata antes de partir a Sunagakure. Su maquillaje ya estaba listo, así que solamente le dió unos toques finales y terminó. Listo, su hermana mayor estaba preparada para ir por su destino.

—Adelante— murmuró Hanabi al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, la sorpresa de Hinata fue grande al ver a su padre ahí.

—Iré con Temari-san para recibir a los invitados, te veo allá Onee-sama— se despidió la niña antes de retirarse para darles mayor privacidad. Entendía que su padre estaba ahí porque quería hablar con su hermana.

—Hinata— la llamó en cuanto Hanabi abandonó la habitación.

—Otôsan.

—Te ves hermosa hija— la Hyūga sintió rápidamente las lágrimas arder en sus ojos, no quería llorar, no quería arruinar el maquillaje que le hicieron Temari y Hanabi. Pero, un sentimiento grande inundó su corazón al ver la sonrisa de su padre, no podía recordar la última vez que la miró. Probablemente jamás le había sonreído de esa forma —Lamento mucho que tengas que hacer esto.

—No importa, Gaara-sama es una buena persona.

—¿Te tratará bien?

—Sí, estoy segura— su padre extendió su brazo, Hinata se acercó a él para caminar a su lado.

—Te amo, Hinata. Aunque no lo demuestre.

Ahora sí, Temari y Hanabi debían volver a darle unos toques a su maquillaje.

—También te amo, Otôsan.

Hinata se sentía feliz, aparte de su familia, algunos de sus amigos estaban presentes en la ceremonia. Le alegraba en gran manera que su equipo hubiera asistido, la despedida con ellos fue muy difícil. Eran sus mejores amigos, separarse es algo que pensaron sería al ser mucho más grandes. Sus compañeros de academia y Tsunade junto a Shizune eran otros de los invitados. Incluso Shikamaru se encontraba en la fiesta, y cabe resaltar que al gran genio Nara esos eventos le parecían un total fastidio. Hinata creía que su presencia se debía a la hermana de Gaara, Temari ya le había contado de las ocasiones en que ambos se solían coquetear cuando se miraban.

Las fuertes manos de Gaara apretando las suyas la regresaron al presente, el pelirrojo se mostraba igual o más nervioso que ella. A la ojiperla le gustaba ver como las mejillas de su prometido se ruborizan, aunque no fuera tanto en comparación a su propio rostro.

—No soy muy bueno cuando se trata de relacionarse con otras personas, pero estos últimos meses han sido muy gratos con tu compañía. Estoy aprendiendo a valorarte. Por esa razón, prometo creer siempre en ti, escuchar todo lo que tienes que decirme, celebrar contigo cuando se debe y consolarte cuando se requiere. Haré todo lo posible para construir un hogar lleno de honestidad y sinceridad, donde tú puedas sentirte segura. Con estas palabras y otras más que guardo en mi corazón, me ofrezco a ser tu compañero para el resto de nuestras vidas— las invitadas suspiraron como lo haría cualquier enamorada, Hinata estaba mucho más emocionada que ellas. Ya había escuchado los votos de Gaara antes en los ensayos, pero ahora se sentían diferentes. Ya no era solamente por compromiso, sus palabras eran sinceras —Yo, Sabaku no Gaara, te tomo a tí, Hinata Hyūga, como mi esposa.

Fue el turno de Hinata para temblar de miedo, antes de hablar, pasó saliva en un intento de olvidar sus nervios. No pensaba tartamudear el día de su boda.

—Sé bien que nuestros caminos no se han cruzado de la mejor manera, pero siento en mi corazón que es el destino. Tú eres la persona con quien quiero caminar toda mi vida, a tu lado, en los días soleados y de lluvia, en la luz y en la oscuridad, para la eternidad. Prometo estar siempre para ti, siendo felices, apoyándote en tus días tristes, disfrutando de tus alegrías, creciendo juntos. Te elijo paral habitar en mi corazón. Saber que voy a permanecer a tu lado de ahora en adelante es un regalo que me llena de dicha, por ese motivo lo acepto sin miedo y con gratitud. Con esta promesa te demuestro mi compromiso, demuestro que estoy completamente segura de que el gran paso que daremos es sólo el inicio de un hermoso futuro juntos— Gaara le sonrió para transmitirle confianza, él creía en cada una de sus palabras. Por fin estaba feliz de una decisión de su aldea respecto a él —Yo, Hinata Hyūga, te tomo a tí, Sabaku no Gaara, como mi esposo.

Gaara le acarició por detrás de su cabeza, antes de acercarla a él para sellar sus labios. No le dió tiempo para dudar, sabía que de hacerlo Hinata caería desmayada en sus brazos.

La sangre que corría por sus venas subía de temperatura con cada roce de sus labios, ambos se quedaban sin respiración. Hinata era incapaz de pensar o razonar algo coherente, ese era su primer beso. Y le estaba encantando. Se trataba de una caricia tierna, en donde la piel suave y tibia de sus labios rozaba con la suya, sus alientos mezclándose en uno solo, probando el sabor del otro. El tiempo no importaba en ese momento, lo único en que Gaara podía pensar era en recorrer cada milímetro de aquella exquisita boca.

El beso se volvía un poco más explorador, Gaara saboreaba los labios de su esposa, le daba pequeños mordiscos y seguía acariciando con su lengua. Estrechó la cintura de la azabache, ella se estremeció entre sus brazos, sentía que sus rodillas fallaban y Gaara era su único soporte. Gaara se alejó sólo un instante para verla a los ojos y tomar aire, está vez, decidió utilizar su lengua para jugar con la de ella. Moviéndose de un lado a otro. Hinata llevó sus manos al cabello rojo de Gaara, enredando sus dedos en los mechones que se dejaban llevar por su contacto.

—¡Que vivan los novios!— gritó Kankuro con gran euforia, justo en el momento que Gaara y Hinata decidieron separarse.

—¡Viva!— le siguieron los demás invitados.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios:_**

**_Hinatalphard: _**Te entiendo muy bien, también me agrada el Naruhina pero en lo personal no es mi pareja favorita xd espero no me odien por eso jaja Yo opino igual, el respeto siempre es la base en las relaciones, así que ellos están comenzando bien. Sobre el lemon, si habrá, pero más adelante ;) Quiero que su encuentro sea por amor, y no por cumplir con su noche de bodas.

**_Anairam Mariana: _**Gracias a ti por el review, eso siempre amima. Me alegra que pienses de esas forma, tus palabras son como música oara mis oidos xd ¡Saludos!

**_Dalyse: _**Si hay poco del Gaahina :c Y estás en lo cierto, nos iremos acercando poco a poco a lo que sucede en el prólogo. Ya tenía una idea para introducir un poco al Naruhina, pero creo que será muy ligero. En fin, espero y les guste.

**_Pitukel: _**Es cierto, siento que hay poco de está pareja siendo ellos muy tiernos, bueno, al menos para mí y algunos de ustedes lo son. Me alegra saber eso :D Gracias por tus palabras, es un gusto saber que piensas eso. Por ahora el respeto entre ellos es lo que dará un buen inicio a su relación. ¡Saludos!

**_Tsuki-shin: _**Gaara también es de mis amores platónicos xd me parece un personaje increíble. Me tarde un poco pero aquí está la continuación, ojala te guste.

**_Kaly: _**¡Gracias! Espero y este capítulo sea de tu agrado :D

Lamento mucho la demora, espero y les guste el capítulo.

Dejen sus votos y comentarios

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ️


	4. Capítulo III: ¿Noche de boda?

Capítulo III: ¿Noche de boda?

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin multas de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

La fiesta siguió como lo había planeado Temari, quien se aseguró de que todo estuviera en el perfecto orden que la familia Hyūga y ella habían asignado. Por la noche, Kankuro no tuvo la oportunidad de sacar a su hermano del compromiso que significaba el banquete, sabía perfectamente que los sitios llenos de gente no eran los favoritos de Gaara, y desde ese increíble beso de boda, posiblemente su hermanito solo quería irse a una habitación para consumar su matrimonio.

Quién diría que el inocente Gaara en realidad no era lo que parecía.

—Deja de pensar en forma tan perversa— Temari se envió a su lado de mala manera, su hermano comprendió lo que está teniendo que estar por tener que supervisar todo el evento. Lo único con lo que no estaba de acuerdo es con lo que ella desquitara su frustración en él. Su intento de replicar para defender su honor se vió interrumpido nuevamente por la voz de su hermana mayor —Ni siquiera intentes negarlo, desde hace tiempo que no dejas de ver a Gaara y su esposa, como si estuvieran por protagonizar una de las historias que te gustan.

—Bueno, por la noche sí que protagonizarán su propia cinta ...

—Cállate— Temari dejó de lado el qué dirán y se abalanzó contra Kankuro, quien de la sorpresa solo atinó a cerrarse con ambos brazos.

—Temari— los hermanos de la arena dejaron su riña en el momento en que el más pequeño de la familia se situó a su lado.

—Gaara, ¿Qué tal la fiesta? - Temari se acomodó correctamente en su lugar, espalda recta y cabeza en alto. Lo único que se movía eran sus manos, en busca de colocar su falda de nuevo en su lugar.

—Hey hermanito, ¿Hinata y tú se están divirtiendo? - Kankuro, a diferencia de su hermana, solo ordenaba su cabello. Temari le dio una mirada de advertencia debido a su pregunta, que bien no estaba segura de sí era en doble sentido o no.

—La fiesta es muy agradable, Hinata y yo estamos disfrutando de la compañía de los invitados— respondió el menor, con su tono clásico sin expresión. La demostración de sus sentimientos seguía siendo algo que Gaara no entendía, Temari confiaba en la convivencia con Hinata podría ayudarlo a mejorar un poco en ese ámbito.

¿Sucede algo? - Le pidió su hermana, no era normal que Gaara dejara a Hinata sola para acercarse a ellos. Desde que la ceremonia terminó, (convirtiéndose en dos en un matrimonio), Gaara no había querido separado de su esposa. La acompañaba a saludar a todos los invitados, incluso permaneció a su lado cuando claramente Hiashi Hyūga lo quería lejos.

—Hinata está algo agotada, no hemos parado en todo el día— comenzó con su discurso. Kankuro buscó ocultar su sonrisa, ya iba siendo hora de que el pequeño Gaara decidiera huir con su esposa —Y tú también estoy cansado, no me siento muy cómodo.

¿Quieren retirarse?

—Si lo crees conveniente ...

—Está bien Gaara, algunas personas ya se han retirado. No creo que haya problema si ustedes también lo hacen.

Gaara asintió hacia su hermana, y luego despreciado de ellos por parte de Hinata también, se alejó en busca de su esposa.

Un poco alejados de los invitados, Hiashi Hyūga hablaba con su hija, le causaba una gran nostalgia verla crecer tan rápido. No tenía aviones para una boda de su hija, al menos no hasta que ella tenía la mayoría de edad, sin embargo, no tenía otra alternativa. Gaara tenía el reconocimiento del consejo Hyūga, lo creían capaz de proteger al Byakugan junto a Hinata. Y ser la esposa del próximo Kazekage le daba aún más seguridad. Era por ese motivo que dejarían salir a Hinata del Clan Hyūga sin el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

—Hinata, recuerda lo que hablamos.

—Si, Otōsan.

No es necesario que consuman su matrimonio, esto es simplemente un arreglo: ella bajó la mirada, no tenía intención de pasar su noche de bodas con Gaara, y esperaba que él también pensara lo mismo. No se quería de que no le gustara su esposo, simplemente quería entregarse a él cuando en verdad lo amara. Podía ser algo anticuado, pero incluso sus amigas creían que era una buena opción. Así su primera vez sería por y con amor —Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?

—Lo entiendo.

—Buenas noches, Hiashi-san— Hinata se sobresaltó un poco al sentir los brazos de Gaara rodeó sus hombros, había pasado tantos minutos pensando en lo que su padre dijo que ni siquiera había afectado a su esposo llegar —Espero no ser descortés, pero Hinata y yo queremos retirarnos.

El líder del clan Hyūga volteó en dirección a su hija, esperando una confirmación por parte de ella —Es cierto, Otōsan. Gaara-sama y yo queremos retirarnos.

—Comprendo, espero que mañana podamos despedirse de nosotros.

¿A qué hora parten mañana? - Hinata vio antes que Gaara, algo que el pelirrojo comprende. Su esposa era la más interesada respecto a la información de su familia.

—A las nueve, por la mañana.

—Entonces los veremos mañana— aseguró Gaara, antes de que Hanabi se acercara a su hermana mayor para iniciar una pequeña sesión de despedida.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La nueva pareja caminó por la mansión, ya estaba entrada la madrugada. Cada uno tenía cosas en las que pensar, Gaara no sabía si tenía que poner en práctica los consejos de Kankuro, y Hinata buscaba la manera de evitar una charla sobre si tendrían o no una noche de bodas.

Los rayos de la luna se colaron por la ventana, Gaara se acercó a su cuarto seguido de una tímida Hinata, quien se notaba nerviosa al ver que su esposo no tenía intención de dormir en habitaciones diferentes. Como lo habían estado haciendo en su estancia con los hermanos de la arena.

—Mis hermanos no llegarán a dormir esta noche— Hinata entró en la habitación cuando Gaara abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar - A partir de hoy podemos compartir la habitación, si no te incomoda.

—Por mí no hay problema, Gaara-sama— murmuró algo cohibida, mostrándose avergonzada y tímida como la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Bien.

Gaara cerró la puerta tras sí, comenzando su trabajo de quitar poco a poco su atuendo de boda, aquel que Temari pasó semanas preparándose para él. El chico se miraba en el espejo, el reflejo le demostraba todo el trabajo de su hermana mayor, eran en esas ocasiones en que se preguntaba qué estaría de él sin Temari. Al principio se encargó de alejarla, pero ahora no podría imaginar volver a ese tiempo. Sus hermanos lo eran todo, además, su familia ese día se unía Hinata, y próximamente podrían tener el privilegio de servir a toda su nación. Tenía una nueva responsabilidad, una nueva familia.

Al darse la vuelta para seguir caminando por su habitación hacia la ventana, se encontró con la imagen de su esposa, aún más cerca de la cama y con la vista clavada en el suelo. Hinata no se atrevió a verlo a la cara cuando él se dio la vuelta, desde que miró apartar toda la ropa de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cadera, no pudo apartar sus ojos de su marido. Se quedó contemplando su amplia espalda, de la que resaltaban sus hombros anchos y algunos músculos que se marcaban con sus movimientos. Pasó la saliva y se avergonzó de sentir calor entre sus piernas debido a esa imagen. Ella nunca había visto a un hombre semidesnudo, pero ahora con su situación debería irse acostumbrando.

¿Te incomoda? - tendrá el rostro al escuchar su voz nuevamente, tan grave y varonil que hizo erizar los vellos de sus brazos. Fue un grave error hacerlo, la vista del torso desnudo de su esposo terminó por enrojecer sus mejillas.

—N-no, yo ... Nu-nunca había visto ... Yo solo— había quedado muda al ver que caminaba hacia ella, presentía que la noche de bodas se acercaba, y no sabía cómo afrontar esa realidad.

—Si te incomoda, puedo desvestirme fuera de la habitación, en el baño— ambos quedarán a menos de un metro de distancia, frente a frente.

—¡No! - chilló avergonzada, lo que menos quería era ofender a Gaara haciéndolo tomar otra rutina diferente. Si él se desvestía en su habitación, ella no podría llegar a exigir que terminara con sus costumbres —N-no es necesario.

¿Puedo? - Hinata asintió con timidez. El pelirrojo continuó entonces su ejercicio anterior, citando el Obi que se había tenido a la altura de su cadera, terminar de desvestirse fue mucho más sencillo. Los ojos perla de la Hyūga siguieron todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, No eran ni un poco sensuales, Gaara no buscaba seducirla, aun así, algo en su forma de desnudarse le hizo sentir que era un pequeño espectáculo para ella. Aunque el rostro de su esposo seguía sin ninguna expresión, ¿cuál de ellos pretendía algo más controlado? ¿Repetir la pregunta, pero esta vez no se refería a desvestirse a él mismo? Hinata abrió un poco más sus ojos, con toda la vergüenza que la embargó solo atinó a asentir.

Quitarle el Kimono nupcial a Hinata era más difícil de lo que imaginó, fue por eso que agradeció cuando ella comenzó a ayudarlo.

\- _Nuestra esposa es hermosa: la voz en su interior lo hizo descuidarse un momento._

\- _No es nuestra, Hinata es solo mía— le respondió en su mente._

_La sonrisa que Shukaku le mostraba era perversa, pero diferente a la que le daba cuando le pedía sangre hace un tiempo._

\- _Anda, date prisa y dame un buen espectáculo._

Gaara-sama? - el dulce tintineo de Hinata lo hizo despertar de su trance. Ella no lo miraba directamente a los ojos, estaba observando esa parte de su anatomía que recién había querido despertar. Y no era para menos, según lo dicho por Kankuro era algo normal al estar con una mujer linda. Y su esposa era por mucho algo más que linda. Y de esa forma, solo en un peligroso conjunto rojo que resalta fácilmente con su piel blanca. Su dulce y suave piel.

—Está bien si solo quieres dormir— Gaara no apartó sus fuertes manos de los hombros femeninos, Hinata en cambio, si dejo de ver la gran erección de él.

—N-no quiero fallarle— vieron tan bajo que Gaara por poco no la escuchaba.

No estoy obligando a nada.

—Pe-pero Gaara-sama, usted parece querer ...

No se trata únicamente de lo que yo pueda querer — procurado ser delicado, puede ser su barbilla para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. Los labios de ella temblaban, había algo que quería decir y Gaara intentaba darle la confianza para hablar —Me importa saber lo que piensas, lo que sientes o desear. Esto se trata de nosotros dos, no solo de mí.

—Yo— siguió mirándolo a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos turquesa claro que tanto comenzaban a cautivarla —Quiero entregarme co-completamente a Gaara-sama cuando mi corazón le per-pertenezca, al amarlo. Cuando Gaara-sama estoy enamorado de mí también.

—Entonces, eso haremos.

Hinata tuvo su corazón vibrar, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar el deseo evidente que tuvo miedo, y lo hizo por ella, por sus sentimientos. Le causaba un sentimiento difícil de explicar, pero comparado muy cerca de la tierra.

—Pero, Gaara-sama puede tomarme— si él estaba dispuesto a corresponder a su pensamiento, ella también debía hacer lo mismo —Aquí— tomó la mano de su esposo y la dejada sobre su pecho, con ese pequeño gesto por fin afectado una reacción en el rostro impacible de Gaara —Ahora.

—Hinata— sus manos siguieron el recorrido del sujetador hasta llegar a la parte trasera, que con gran dificultad encontró la manera de desabrochar. Cuando por fin tuvo libres los senos de su esposa, explorar un poco como lo indica el libro que Kankuro le prestó. Lentamente la fue recostando en la cama.

—Gaara-sama— sospechó débilmente. Todas esas nuevas sensaciones le causaban cierto temor, y también curiosidad.

—Mírame— le pidió suavemente. Ella abrió sus ojos de luna, sin saber que decir, ahogó el pequeño grito que quiso salir de sus labios. Confiaba en él, por alguna razón le creía ciegamente, pero también era cierto que la ponía nerviosa. Gaara le produce un cosquilleo y calor en su intimidad que no comprende.

—Confío en Gaara-sama.

—Me alegro.

La mano que le acariciaba el abdomen dejó de tocar esa parte de la anatomía femenina, grabó sus músculos hasta llegar a su centro, trazando de vez en cuando algunos círculos. Hinata ni siquiera tuvo problemas en protestar, pesar de estar avergonzada, lo cierto es que le gustaban sus caricias.

—¡Gaara-sama! - por primera vez gimió, lo hizo mientras que él comenzó a tocar suavemente la piel húmeda y caliente entre sus piernas.

Al principio, a Gaara no le gustaba que lo tratara con tanto respeto, pero justo en ese momento, que lo llamara de esa forma no le desagradó.

No te haré daño, lo prometo— dijo con firmeza, sin soltarla de ese agarre tan dulce e íntimo. Ahora entendía a lo que Kankuro se refería cuando decidía que necesitaban el calor de una mujer, y así, quería respetar la voluntad de Hinata. Sobre todo porque le pareció un deseo lindo y sin malas intenciones. Deseaba que ese pequeño encuentro le causara deleite.

Le comenzó a besar el cuello, un morder levemente mientras su mano no dejaba de acariciar los labios de su intimidad. Con mucho cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos, pero sin llegar demasiado lejos, no quería lastimarla, solo sentirla. Ella gimió por la intromisión, aunque no se alejó.

—Hinata— volvieron su vista a su pecho, tan lindo y voluminoso, con unos pezones que atraían y le habían salivar. No perdió el tiempo y se acercó para introducir uno de ellos en su boca, lamiendo con el deseo reprimido de un hombre que perdió días haciendo de ella su primera fantasía sexual.

—G-gaara-sama ...

Bajó por su cuerpo con una serie de besos húmedos, la perdió por las rodillas para separarlas un poco. Gaara hundió su rostro entre sus piernas, la probó con esa lengua exquisita como si se tratara de un manjar. Y tal vez lo era.

—¡Ah! - Hinata se relajó completamente y abrió un poco más sus piernas, dejando todo a disposición de su esposo. Muy pronto como si algo dentro de ella saliera de control, un escalofrío agradable la grabación hasta terminar entre los lugares que Gaara acariciaba con su lengua. Por un momento tocó el cielo.

Gaara posó un último beso en sus labios antes de subir nuevamente para probar los otros. La besó suavemente, saboreando cada centímetro de la bonita boca de melocotón.

—Ten una linda noche.

Hinata solo tuvo sonreír antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Gaara.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**rinconsara1302:** Me alegra saber que te gusta :3_

_**LeeHimeChan: **Es verdad, es una pareja muy linda llena de inocencia :,)_

**_Al Invitado: _**_¡Gracias!, Lamento haber tardado tanto :(_

_**genesis: **Sii pobre Naruto se va y todo es un caos xd_

_**layill: **Ay :'c siento que hayan esperado mucho_

_**Pitukel: **Cierto, así es como lo he imaginado siempre xd bien inocente el pobre_

_**dreamwithme15: **¡Gracias!, Espero no volver a desaparecer _

¿Les gustó? 👀

Perdón por haber tardado :c y también si es un poco corto. Había estado teniendo problemas al iniciar mi sesión. Si esto vuelve a suceder pueden buscar esta historia en wattpad;)

Perdón si se cambian algunas palabras, eso me está sucediendo cuando intento subir un capitulo nuevo

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D


	5. Capítulo IV: Nuevo amanecer

Capítulo IV: Nuevo amanecer.

_**Declaimer:**_Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

_Ahora que me voy, Hanabi, me da miedo pensar lo que tendrás que vivir. Me aterra, porque sé que me amas como una hija a su madre, (y el sentimiento es mutuo), nosotras comenzamos a ser tan unidas como antes desde hace unos años, y me duele pensar que esa buena relación pueda terminarse debido a la distancia. Sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo de una hermana mayor para ti ante los ojos del Clan, mis sentimientos se notan incluso a simple vista, pero, debes entender que aparentar ser fuerte no es señal de que seas perfecta. Demostrar que tienes miedo es lo que verdaderamente te hace fuerte. Aceptar que en ocasiones necesitas de los demás te hace crecer como persona._

_Después de pasar diez años viéndote crecer, me entristece mucho que llegara el momento de separarnos. Siempre he sabido que ese día llegaría inevitablemente, pero no imaginé que sería tan rápido. Sólo quiero que estés consciente de una cosa, te amo Hanabi. Te voy a extrañar demasiado, es por eso, que te pido sigamos escribiendo cartas cada vez que sea posible. No me olvidaré de ti, y espero que no lo dudes. Iré a visitarte siempre que pueda, y tú puedes venir cuando así lo quieras. _

_Gaara-sama dice que ahora, su casa también es mía, y puedo invitar a mi familia el día que lo desee. No necesitas preguntarme si puedes, porque las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para mi familia._

_Lo que más quiero en este mundo es estar presente para ti, darte lecciones que te ayudarán y ser un buen ejemplo. Tal vez no sea como lo tenía planeado, sin embargo, espero seguir siendo todo eso para ti. Recuerda mostrar todo el tiempo lo que sientes, nunca debes callar ni guardar nada. No permitas que te quieran intimidar, demuestra quien es Hanabi Hyūga._

_No estoy segura de lo que pensarás al leer esta carta, me gustaría saber que comprendes el gran valor que tienes para mi. Quiero que entiendas lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, y lo mucho que te voy a extrañar._

_Estaré contando los días que faltan para volver a vernos._

_Te ama con todo su corazón,__  
__Hinata Hyūga._

Hanabi siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica decidida, no tenía miedo, no dudaba jamás. Su actitud valiente desaparecía cuando se trataba de Hinata, con ella podía seguir siendo una niña que necesitaba de los cariños de su hermana mayor. Se sintió mal al saber que ella se iría de la aldea, que la dejaría al igual que lo hizo su madre. Y como todo los problemas que le surgían, necesitaba encontrar al culpable, alguien a quien enfrentar para terminar con el problema. Era tal vez una extraña manía, no le gustaba decir que los problemas que llegaban a ella eran su culpa, porque en realidad, muchas de las veces se provocaban por causas ajenas a su persona. Como justamente le sucedía en esa ocasión.

El problema, su hermana se casaba con el nuevo Kazekage. Lo que causaba su repentina partida hacia una aldea vecina.

El culpable, nada menos que su padre, Hiashi Hyūga.

Si, no había ningún otro culpable. Su padre bien podía haber rechazado si el Kazekage pidió la mano de su hermana. Como lo hacía siempre que los encantos naturales de su hermana eclipsaban al hijo de alguna visita importante.

Sus pies, apenas cubiertos por unas pantuflas especiales, daban grandes pasos por la madera del suelo. Las personas que caminaban por los pasillos se hacían a un lado al verla pasar con su aire decidido, cabeza en alto y espalda recta. Con gran determinación se abría paso hacia la oficina de su padre, ni siquiera se tomó la educación de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar. Con esa acción demostraba lo molesta que se encontraba.

—¡Es su culpa!

El líder del Clan Hyūga apenas y despegó la vista de sus papeles para dirigirla a la recién llegada —Es de mala educación entrar sin haber llamado antes.

—No me importa...

—Hanabi— la llamó para interrumpir su intento de protesta, su tono de voz daba a entender que no permitía otra falta de respeto, pero Hanabi no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Onee-sama— susurró con voz quebrada por el inicio del llanto —Onee-sama se ha ido por su culpa.

—No sé de qué hablas— se limitó a decir su padre.

—Siempre rechaza a los que piden su mano, ¿Por qué no hizo lo mismo esta vez?

—No podía ofender al Kazekage negando la mano de mi primogénita— Hiashi volvió su vista a los documentos de sus manos, no le interesaba tener esa discusión con Hanabi. No quería sentirse más culpable.

—Eso es mentira, podía rechazarlo.

—Hinata así lo quiso, respeta su decisión— la cortó tajante. El límite de su paciencia estaba por terminarse, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era desahogar su frustración con su otra hija. No podía alejarla a ella también.

—No es cierto— murmuró con amargura en cada una de sus palabras —Ella no elegiría abandonarme.

—Lo hace para protegerte.

—¿Qué?— su voz pasó del enojo a la sorpresa en segundos, lo que su padre decía no tenía sentido. Ese pequeño momento pasó rápido, luego entrecerró los ojos con duda, intentando analizar si su padre decía o no la verdad.

—El consejo siempre ha tenido dudas entre quien debería ser la líder, Hinata estaba progresando bien con la ayuda de Neji— comenzó el relato Hiashi, cerrando los ojos con gran pesadez —Y tú no estabas mejorando.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—El consejo me pediría nuevamente a Hinata como heredera, y tú serías degradada a la rama secundaria. Para evitarlo, Hinata decidió salir por completo de sus posibilidades de obtenerla.

—Casándose con el Kazekage— terminó Hanabi por él. Su tono ahora era totalmente bajo.

—Lo siento, pero Hinata aceptó.

La castaña se retiró sin decir otra palabra, estaba realmente frustrada. De alguna manera sentía que todo era su culpa. Por no ser más fuerte, por permitir que el Clan Hyūga dudara de sus habilidades. Su hermana nuevamente se sacrificaba por ella, viviría a lado de alguien a quien no amaba.

—Yo voy a mantener tu recuerdo, Onee-sama— alzó su mano derecha en dirección al sol, cerrándola suavemente pero con gran decisión. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para traerla de regreso, si es que Hinata quería regresar.

.

.

.

Los rayos de luz que entraban por su ventana le hicieron abrir los ojos, somnolienta, frotó su cara en un intento por disipar el sueño que aún no la quería dejar ir. No sabía con certeza porque la ventana estaba abierta, por la noche no era así. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar lo que sucedió en su noche de bodas, Gaara la había tocado, y ella no se sintió mal por eso. Giró un poco su cuerpo para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo, el color rojo de su rostro no hizo más que aumentar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

—No suelo dormir— se limitó a contestar él. Prácticamente se podía decir que su cara no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, pero había algo que no podía ocultar. El brillo de sus ojos era como una señal de que se encontraba de buen humor. Hinata se sintió feliz al pensar que poco a poco comenzaba a comprenderlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay alguien viviendo dentro de mí, y aunque ya no parece ser como antes, no quiero darle la oportunidad de hacerme perder el control— Hinata se acercó un poco más a él, permitiendo que Gaara la rodeeara con su brazo derecho. Ella se permitió recargar un poco su cabeza sobre él —No me gustaría hacerle daño a alguien, mucho menos a ti.

Hinata acarició la parte de su pecho que la manta no cubría, sus dedos sauves trazaron círculos por su pecho desnudo —Jamás podrías hacerme daño.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Ella sonrió un momento y dejó su mano justo en el lugar que ocupaba su corazón —¿Planeas lastimarme, Gaara-sama?

—No.

—¿Lo ves?, Tu corazón no se aceleró, eso quiere decir que no me estás mintiendo— la sonrisa de ella lo hipnotizó por un momento, reaccionó al escucharla hablar nuevamente —Yo te creo.

—Gracias.

El primero en querer salir de la cama fue Gaara, principalmente porque sentía que dejaba obstruida la pasada de su esposa. Lo segundo tenía que ver con su problema matutino, uno que probablemente debía solucionar con una ducha muy fría.

—¿Qué harás?

—Tomaré un baño, quiero ver los pendientes que tengo con Temari.

—¿Pendientes?— repitió.

—No sé si mi nombramiento será hoy o mañana, pero estoy seguro de que es en estos días— el pelirrojo permaneció sentado en la cama, la manta aún le cubría de la cadera hacia abajo —Quiero tener todo listo.

La chica pasó saliva al ver que cierta parte de la anatomía de su esposo también había despertado —¿Tienes... Tienes tiempo pa-para hacer al-algo antes?

—¿Algo?— frunció un poco los labios al no poder comprender el significado de su pregunta —¿Algo cómo qué?

—Ayer Gaara-sama me hizo sentir bien— lo observó un momento, con los ojos temblando y la boca ligeramente abierta. Mejillas rojas y cabello alborotado —E-es mi turno d-de in-intentarlo.

—No es necesario— se dió la vuelta para darle la espalda y no darle oportunidad de que viera su erección. Sus pies tocaron el suelo frío.

Ella tomó su brazo y negó varias veces. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada —Quiero hacerlo.

No dijo nada cuando ella bajó de la cama, tampoco cuando se arrodilló frente a él y le quitó la manta que le impedía estar por completo desnudo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, creía comprender lo que ella planeaba hacer. Y eso se lo debía a los consejos de su hermano mayor.

—Hinata— susurró para llamar su atención, pero ella parecía demasiado distraída observando cierta parte de su anatomía masculina.

—N-no sé cómo hacerlo, pe-pero lo intentaré— sus ojos blancos y brillantes se detuvieron hasta encontrar los suyos, regalando una mirada llena de inocencia y cariño escondido —Porque quiero complacer a Gaara-sama— le dijo al final, como si lograra leer la pregunta que recién se formaba dentro de su cabeza.

Hinata tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre los abdominales de su esposo. Su cuerpo estaba duro, su piel era suave y su olor a menta fresca le gustaba. Los ojos aguamarina se clavaban con gran intensidad en su lengua, que paseaba tímidamente sobre su miembro.

—N-no es necesario— intentó detenerla cuando aún podía contenerse. No es como imaginaba que sería su primer despertar con su esposa, él pensaba que solamente le daría los buenos días. Aunque ahora que recordaba lo dicho por Kankuro, tal vez a eso se refería con "buenos días".

Ella decidió ignorar a su razón para seguir con su objetivo, debía aprovechar el momento en que su vergüenza no estaba ganando la batalla. Las caricias suaves se volvieron más intensas cuando la chica lo introdujo por completo a su boca, impaciente por descubrir más, abarcando todo lo que podía. La punta siguió siendo atendida por su, ahora provocativa lengua. Los ojos de Gaara le hacían saber que le gustaba. Succionó hasta hacer un vacío en su boca. El futuro Kazekage sólo atinó a morder sus labios debido al placer.

Su miembro estaba completamente duro, y eso probablemente se debía a algo natural, como sus amigas le habían explicado con ayuda de un libro de la biblioteca. Los hombres en ocasiones tenían erecciones por las mañanas. Para ser sincera consigo misma, no sabía si el tamaño de su esposo era especialmente grande, no tenía con que compararlo, y no les daría detalles a Sakura e Ino como ellas lo habían pedido. Lo retiró de su boca pero siguió frotándolo un poco con ambas manos, luego tocando la punta con su lengua.

Un fuerte gruñido escapó desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Gaara.

—¿Lo lastimé?— él negó, cerrando los ojos un momento para contenerse.

Acto seguido, Hinata volvió a introducirlo dentro de su boca. Comenzó a relamer su glande aún dentro de ella. Se apartó un poco al sentir que algo salía de él y la llenaba. Dos pequeños hilos se formaron en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Lo siento, debí avisarte— murmuró el chico, que aunque no lo demostraba, se encontraba avergonzado.

—N-no hay problema— le respondió Hinata con una cálida sonrisa, mientras limpiaba cualquier rastro de semen de su cara.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño antes de ir a desayunar?

Ella tomó la mano que su esposo le extendía —Me encantaría.

.

.

.

Los ruidos lastimeros que producía Akamaru no se detenían por más que Kiba lo acariciaba, su amigo, al igual que ellos, también extrañaba a Hinata.

—¿Crees que desintegren nuestro equipo?— se animó a preguntar por fin a su compañero Shino. Llevaba algunos días pensando en eso, la verdad es que sin Hinata nada sería lo mismo.

—No lo creo, tal vez solamente nos den un nuevo integrante— le contestó con tranquilidad. Uno de los dos debía ser fuerte para ser el apoyo del otro, y Shino era mucho más maduro para ocupar ese puesto.

—Yo no quiero alguien más. Nadie puede reemplazar a Hinata— exclamó un tanto molesto. Akamaru ladró con aprobación.

—Nadie más que yo puede ocupar el lugar de Onee-sama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?— Kiba dejó de recostarse para sentarse de golpe al escuchar una nueva voz. Estaba demasiado distraído pensando en su mejor amiga que no notó la presencia de la hermana menor de esta misma.

—Yo estaré en su equipo, sólo hasta que mi hermana vuelva a tomar el lugar que le pertenece— terminó de explicar, sin haber respondido a la pregunta anterior.

—Vaya.

Shino no dijo nada, se limitó a observar a la pequeña Hyūga con curiosidad. ¿Ya tendría el consentimiento de Tsunade?

.

.

.

Espero les guste el capítulo, dejen un review :D

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización 👀


	6. Capítulo V: Celos

Capítulo V: Celos.

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

_Parte I._

Se levantó de la cama al escuchar la regadera, su esposo había decidido tomar un baño después de su repentina acción matutina. Se sentía tan nerviosa de verlo luego de haber hecho algo así, seguramente Gaara pensaba que era una pervertida. Negó una y otra vez para alejar todos esos pensamientos impuros que le venía a la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en él. Dejó el cepillo en la mesita de la cama y ató su cabello en una coleta baja, a pesar de que estaba mojado. Porque Gaara no fue el único en tomar una ducha.

Como ya era anteriormente su costumbre todas las mañanas en el complejo Hyūga, Hinata se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Afortunadamente no había nadie en la cocina, lo que le hacía sentir que tenía toda la libertad del mundo. La avena le pareció una increíble idea para el desayuno.

Suspiró, esos últimos días no podía hacer otra cosa que imaginar cómo sería su vida más adelante. Creía que sería feliz, de verdad lo hacía, no todo era malo como lo pensó en un principio. Sin embargo, el nombre de cierta persona le seguía rondando en ocasiones.

_Naruto._

Trató de disipar la imagen de su amigo posando toda su atención en la olla donde removía la avena. Escuchó algunas voces provenientes de las escaleras, activó su Byakugan encontrándose con los tres hermanos de la arena bajando en dirección a la cocina. De inmediato desactivó su dōjutsu, no quería verse grosera al estar invadiendo parte de su privacidad.

—Buen día, Hinata-chan— saludó Temari con una gran actitud positiva. Lo primero que pensó Hinata es que se veía realmente radiante. Temari sin duda era una chica muy hermosa, a pesar de tener aspecto de haberse levantado hace sólo unos minutos.

—Buenos días, hermanita— Kankuro se acercó a ella para ver lo que preparaba, una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al percatarse de que era uno de sus desayunos favoritos —Sabes, ganaste más de mi cariño.

La chica rió un poco —¡Buen día!

Gaara estaba por tomar los platos para ayudar a su esposa, pero su hermana mayor fue más rápida —Debiste levantarme, Hinata-chan. Te habría ayudado a preparar todo.

—No hace falta, Temari-san. Era mejor que descansara un poco más.

—Oh, vamos— la rubia se quejó por lo bajo al tiempo que dejaba los platos de sus hermanos en la mesa. Kankuro fue el primero en sentarse a comer, Gaara lo siguió de cerca pero sin apartar la vista por completo de su esposa —No me hables tan formal, somos familia ahora.

—Es-está bien, Temari-chan— susurró con timidez la ojiperla.

—¡Oh, sí!— chilló con emoción la mayor —Eso suena mucho mejor.

Ambas chicas se sentaron para degustar del desayuno que Hinata preparó. Esta última escogió la silla que estaba a lado de su esposo, quien la había retirado para que pudiera sentarse cuando se acercó. Para Hinata, ese momento fue muy especial. Las comidas en su nueva familia eran más animadas que las que tenía en el clan Hyūga. Y no negaba que en ocasiones era divertido ver a Temari golpeando la cabeza de Kankuro a modo de reprimenda.

Se sentía feliz.

.

.

.

—Vamos Tenten, no te deprimas— intentó animarla Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es verdad, en la carta, Hinata-chan dice que está contenta— habló esta vez Ino, tocando con suavidad el hombro de su amiga castaña.

—Lo sé...

Las tres chicas habían decidido reunirse para disfrutar de un postre en la nueva tienda de la aldea, la cual rápidamente ganaba fama debido a su buen servicio y su increíble té. Cada una había recibido una carta por parte de su amiga, como lo prometió, Hinata les escribía cada vez que le era posible. Para las chicas era difícil que una de ellas tuviera que irse tan de repente, y más si se trataba de la pequeña y tímida Hinata. Ella era demasiado inocente para enfrentar el mundo sola. Por eso habían hecho a Temari prometer que cuidaría bien de ella.

—Aun así, me siento triste. Hinata está con alguien que no ama— murmuró Tenten con un tono de voz bajo, la chica era como una hermana para ella. Todo se lo debía a que Neji formaba parte de su equipo, y él y su prima casi todo el tiempo solían estar juntos —Sé que Hinata es una de las personas que realmente merece ser feliz.

—¿Y crees que sería feliz con Naruto?— Ino cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia un costado. No tenía nada en contra de Naruto, pero para nadie era un secreto que solía ser muy despistado. Jamás se dió cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga.

—No lo sé, pero ella lo ama— prosiguió Tenten.

—Sólo espero que Naruto lo tome bien, después de todo, él si la quiere como una buena amiga— Sakura observó el cielo con cierto deje de tristeza. Su mejor amigo había perdido a una buena chica sin saberlo.

—Ya basta señoritas— Ino se levantó de su lugar y extendió su mano hacia el sol, no pensaba deprimirse, estaba claro que eso no es lo que Hinata hubiera querido. Además, su amiga no había muerto, solamente unió su vida a alguien más antes de tiempo. Y no se podía quejar demasiado, el Kazekage realmente era atractivo e inteligente —No dejaré que estén tristes todo el tiempo, a Hinata no le gustará verlas así.

—Pero Ino...

—¡No, en serio!, Es momento de alejar todo sentimiento negativo.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Le escribiremos una carta a Hinata-chan— anunció la rubia con gran determinación en su mirada —Tenemos que saber si tiene espacio en su nueva casa para tres amigas.

—¿Estás diciendo que...?

—Nosotras tres— en sus ojos parecía que dos llamas ardían con fuerza. Las sonrisas pronto se apoderaron del rostro de Sakura y Tenten —Iremos a Sunagakure.

.

.

.

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Gaara asumió su puesto como Kazekage. Ahora se encontraba más ocupado, y Hinata siempre le llevaba la comida y se quedaba a ayudarle con los documentos que no eran tan importantes. Era su pequeño pretexto para poder pasar más tiempo con su esposo, le sorprendió el hecho de que no sentía que fuera suficiente tenerlo sólo por las mañanas y en las noches.

Ya vestida, (con una falda beige y una blusa blanca), tomó el bentō que preparó para Gaara y tras haberse calzado las sandalias que usualmente usaba, Hinata se despidió de sus cuñados y salió de la casa.

Caminó por el centro de la gran aldea, dónde ya diferentes personas comenzaban a abrir sus negocios. Otros llegaban para comprar lo que necesitaban. Bostezó con cansancio, esa mañana se había levantado más temprano porque escuchó a su esposo mientras se arreglaba para el trabajo. Normalmente Gaara no hacía tanto ruido, al parecer, él no tenía un buen día. Es por eso que se esforzó un poco más al preparar su almuerzo.

Un poco antes de llegar a su destino, se encontró con algunos aldeanos que la saludaban de manera cortés. Le ardían las mejillas al ver la forma tan formal en que se dirigían a ella. Era como si hablaran con el mismísimo Kazekage, algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba.

Siguió hasta llegar al edificio donde su esposo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, los ninjas que venían de la oficina de Gaara le sonreían al verla.

—Kazekage-sama ya la está esperando, Hinata-sama.

—Gracias— la chica se inclinó ligeramente en una corta reverencia.

Sus ojos brillaron más al imaginar la cara de ilusión que pondría Gaara al verla, le encantaba que aunque no dijera gran cosa, su mirada lo demostraba todo. Le gustaba saber que a alguien en verdad le provocaba cierto cariño.

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo abruptamente, la sonrisa de antes desapareció de su rostro para dar paso a una mueca. A lado de Gaara se encontraba una mujer rubia sirviendo una taza de café, tan cerca de su esposo...

Sintió un pinchazo que le hizo cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria —Lo siento, de-debí tocar antes.

Ambas personas la vieron con una sonrisa, una de ellas con clara falsedad.

—¿Hinata?— el pelirrojo ignoró a la desconocida para centrar su atención en su esposa —Adelante, siéntate conmigo.

—¿Está ocupado?

—No, para nada— la mujer estuvo por replicar, pero Gaara rápidamente continuó hablando —¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?

—¿Nosotros?— repitió dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer que aún no se apartaba del lado del Kazekage.

—Oh sí, lo olvidaba— él señaló a la mujer de cabello radiante y ojos enigmáticos —Te presento a Dai Fukui. Baki la ha recomendado para ser mi nueva secretaria.

—Nueva secretaria— susurró Hinata. Su interior era todo un caos, no sabía correctamente si estaba molesta o preocupada debido a ese nuevo acontecimiento.

—Si, ella me ayudará con el trabajo. De esa forma tú no tendrás que hacerlo— entendía que Gaara no lo hacía con mala intención. Sin embargo, a ella le gustaba ayudar, no significaba un problema. Al contrario, era su forma de estar juntos.

—Comprendo— bajó la mirada hasta llegar al bentō que llevaba en las manos, lo dejó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a retroceder.

—¿Hinata?— la llamó su esposo con la confusión reflejada en su voz.

—Necesito regresar a casa.

Se fue sin despedirse como en otras ocasiones, lo que dejó al Kazekage con demasiadas dudas. ¿Hizo algo malo?

—¿Continuamos, Kazekage-sama?

—Si...

.

.

.

Es un poco corto, lo siento :c estoy teniendo un bloqueo con algunas historias. Creo que todo eso de las tareas me está desesperado .-.

Dejen un review y agregen la historia a favoritos :D No olvide que la historia también está en wattpad ;)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización 👀


	7. Capítulo VI: Celos

Capítulo VI: Celos.

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

_Parte II._

Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, se sintió tan aliviada al percatarse de que la casa se encontraba vacía, los hermanos de su esposo probablemente habían salido a realizar alguna actividad dentro de la aldea. Temari solía preparar a los ninjas que intentaban participar en exámenes para subir su rango, Kankuro en ocasiones se encargaba de las relaciones exteriores con otras aldeas. Cada integrante de la casa hacía algo con su tiempo, y ella no podía evitar pensar que desperdiciaba lentamente sus días. Dentro de su habitación buscó ropa que fuera más cómoda, y con la cual pudiera andar mejor, tratando de habituarse al clima de la ciudad, que era más árido que al que estaba acostumbrada. Se colocó una blusa de manga corta color blanco, junto a un short negro, lo consideraba corto, pero no pudo rechazar usarlo ya que se trataba de un regalo de Temari.

En el tocador de la habitación había dejado la carta que le indicaron era para ella, la recibió cuando fue a la oficina de Gaara buscando pasar la tarde con él. Se abrazó a aquella carta cuando volvió a tomarla, no le gustaba la sensación de incomodidad que sentía en el pecho al imaginar a otra mujer tan cerca de su esposo. Creía que estaba siendo demasiado infantil, no tenía por qué molestarse si Gaara recibía ayuda, pero en su interior algo le decía que esa mujer no tenía buenas intenciones. Se recostó sobre la cama, buscando una posición cómoda para leer la carta. Se alegró tanto de ver que eran sus amigas quienes escribían, le daban mensajes de apoyo, le contaban todo lo que sucedía en Konoha después de su partida. Su padre se mostraba más distante que antes, Hanabi había pedido a Tsunade que la integrarán al equipo ocho hasta que ella decidiera volver algún día, (le causaba ternura ver que su hermana pensaba en su regreso), Neji se mostraba más centrado en sus entrenamientos, esperando pacientemente a que Hinata les hiciera una visita. Por último, sus amigas le pidieron que las recibiera en su casa, deseaban poder verla cuanto antes.

Vió llegar a Gaara, que abrió la puerta con fuerza mirando en todas las direcciones de la habitación. La sorpresa de mirar a su esposo ahí, de pie junto al marco, le hizo incorporarse de inmediato. No entendía porque estaba en casa, si seguramente debía tener tanto trabajo. Sus palabras no lograban abandonar su garganta, las sentía luchar contra si por exponer mil ideas, todas terminaban perdiéndose antes de ser expresadas.

—Hinata— la llamó acercándose a la ojiperla, con ese nivel de suavidad y ternura con que sólo se dirigía ella.

El sol estaba en su punto máximo, eran las primeras horas de la tarde, el almuerzo ya había pasado, así que imaginó que Gaara terminó antes sus deberes del día. El chico se encontraba afligido, pasó el tiempo revisando documentos y pensando en el motivo por el cual su esposa se había marchado de esa manera. Él no entendía por completo las relaciones, mucho menos cuando se trataba del ámbito romántico, quiso pedir un consejo de Kankuro, pero su hermano estaba ocupado con otras tareas. Gaara debía aprender por su cuenta, no siempre contaría con su hermano, y justo ese día lo había descubierto.

—Gaara-sama— bajó la mano hasta dejar la carta sobre el buró a lado de la cama, seguía sin saber que decir.

—Lo siento— se arrodilló a la orilla de la cama, justo frente a ella pero sin atreverse a tocarla. Ella no se alejaba de él, lo que le hacía creer que no estaba molesta. Aunque se notaba un poco triste.

—¿¡Eh!?— su piel se erizó al escucharlo, se estaba disculpando y no sabía con seguridad el motivo. ¿Era por contratar un reemplazo para ella?, ¿O se disculpaba porque esa chica rubia y él...?, Respiró hondo y luchó en contra de todos esos pensamientos tan apresurados.

—Desde que te fuiste de la oficina— guardó silencio un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de porque se disculpaba —Creo que no querías irte.

—Gaara-sama... Yo...— una parte dentro de ella la llevó a preguntarse si Gaara de verdad no entendía lo que sucedía. Comprendió que no, ella apenas y lograba asimilar sus sentimientos. Se encontraba un poco celosa, por la confianza que esa mujer tenía con su esposo, por las miradas falsas que le dedicó, porque se sentía como que la cambiaba. A Hinata le gustaba pasar las tardes con Gaara en su oficina, no deseaba que eso terminara.

—Creo que hice algo malo, y no me di cuenta— tomó su barbilla con mucho cuidado para que ella lo viera, ya que desde que llegó se rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos —Dime qué es.

—No, yo sólo— sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando su esposo acarició su mejilla, buscaba tranquilizar los temblores de su cuerpo, de los que no se había percatado. Temblaba por querer contener su llanto, y no podía deducir la razón que le provocaba esa sensación. ¿Quería llorar por culpa de los celos?, ¿De verdad estaba tan celosa?, No, se trataba de algo más —Gaara-sama sólo está conmigo porque era una obligación, puede dejarme— por fin le expresó su miedo. Era eso lo que la tenía un tanto angustiada. Lo suyo se debía solamente a que así lo decidieron personas ajenas, no era como si Gaara la hubiera escogido a ella, o la misma Hinata decidiera que Gaara sería su esposo. Tenía miedo de descubrir que no los unía el cariño, porque ella siempre soñó que se uniría a alguien que amaba.

—No, yo no te dejaría— había sinceridad en sus palabras, ella aún no terminaba de conocerlo pero sentía que podía confiar en él —Me dijiste que tu destino era unirte a mí, y yo lo creí. Lo creí como mi propio destino, yo debo estar a tu lado— con dulzura posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Gaara.

—¿No me dejará por alguien más?

—No, yo no te dejaría— sin frases banales, sin palabras vacías. No hacían falta porque sus ojos expresaban lo que más anhelaban. El deseo iba cobrando forma hasta poder sentirlo en el aire. La mirada de Gaara parecía devorar mientras la de Hinata huía avergonzada —Mírame, Hinata— no quería perder tiempo pensando en si debería ceder a las caricias de su esposo o no. La vida era fugaz, y como tantas veces les decía Ino, tenían que aprender a disfrutar del momento sin pensar demasiado en el futuro. Concentrarse en el presente.

No importaba nada más, tenían la casa sola, así que Hinata no le preocupaba que alguien pudiera escucharlos. Las manos masculinas acariciaron su vientre, cada una perdiéndose en distintas direcciones. Una subió su blusa al igual que su sujetador, y otra se coló por su pequeño short sin detenerse hasta llegar a sus bragas. Descubrió su sexo, tocando suavemente su vulva y lubricado sus dedos con la propia humedad de su esposa. Ella se removió un poco incómoda cuando uno de sus dedos se introdujo dentro de ella, fue por ese motivo que Gaara decidió penetrarla más despacio. La ojiperla gimió en contra de su voluntad, él se inclinó sobre sus senos para tocar con su cálida lengua sus pezones. Tenía que cubrir su boca para no gritar tan alto por culpa del placer que sentía.

—Gaara-sama— su voz se vió ahogada entre los labios del Kazekage. Hinata estaba tan asombrada que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. Hace sólo unos segundos su boca había estado sobre su seno derecho, y ahora sus dedos eran los que jugaban con uno de sus pezones.

La acarició despacio, excitando cada poro de la piel femenina. Su cuello, la curva de sus hombros, sus senos, su ombligo. Gaara se entretuvo con ellos, sin abandonar nunca el caliente interior de la chica. Deslizó su mano por su cadera, trazando círculos y otras figuras a las que Hinata no le interesó saber la forma, estaba más concentrada arañando la espalda del pelirrojo. Tocó su pequeño botón, siguió hundiéndose un poco más dentro de ella. De abajo hacia arriba, de adentro a afuera, de izquierda a derecha.

Daba suaves masajes a sus senos, usando su pulgar para jugar con los pezones de su esposa. Sentía que ese era su punto débil, sus gemidos eran más fuertes cuando la tocaba de esa manera. Frotó su clítoris con delicadeza, sólo pequeños movimientos para ir descubriendo poco a poco, Hinata mordía su labio inferior, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera seguir disfrutando de Gaara. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, de tal manera que Gaara tocaba sus puntos sensibles, volviendo todo más placentero. Su boca seguía entreabierta para dejar escapar sus propios gemidos y jadeos.

Hinata estaba en un gozo de placer del cual no quería despertar, no quería que terminara. Cerró los ojos para sentir lo increíble que era el movimiento circular del pulgar de su esposo sobre su clítoris, y lo bien que sus dedos resbalaban en su interior debido a lo mojada que se encontraba. Era un manojo de gemidos y jadeos. Gaara sintió como las paredes interiores de la ex Hyūga comenzaban a contraerse alrededor de sus dedos, siguió paseando su lengua sobre sus senos para hacerla llegar a su límite. Las caderas femeninas continuaban moviéndose en busca de más placer, hasta que por fin su tan anhelado orgasmo llegó, invadiendo su ser y terminando con un gran grito que la misma Hinata desconoció como suyo.

Sus dedos la abandonaron para luego intentar acomodar su ropa, Hinata aún se sentía perdida y le era difícil seguir la conversación que su esposo estaba iniciando. Se recostó cerca de él, abrazando su abdomen y recargando su cabeza en su brazo derecho. Gaara depositó en su frente un casto beso, que causó un gran color en sus mejillas.

—¿Te han enviado una carta?— indagó sólo un par de minutos después, viendo el papel sobre el buró a su lado.

—Sí— la joven guardó silencio un momento para recuperar aire, su encuentro seguía proyectándose en su mente haciéndola sonrojar. Bajó la mirada poniéndose de colores —Son mis amigas, quieren venir a visitarme. Pero aún no saben que decirle a la Hokage para que les permita salir de la aldea— su esposo acariciaba su cabello como una muestra de afecto, algo a lo que aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

Gaara tomó su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos —Yo puedo encargarme de eso.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó ilusionada.

—Sí, déjamelo a mi— su pequeña sonrisa llena de sinceridad terminó cautivando a Hinata y llevándose cualquier miedo.

.

.

.

—_Las he citado este día porque tengo una misión para ustedes— su tono de voz, a diferencia de su mirada, iba dirigido a ellas con total calma. Las chicas dentro de su despacho lo sabían, la Hokage se encontraba un poco molesta, pero no permitieron que eso las lograra intimidar —En_ _Sunagakure se necesitan algunos ninjas de distintas especialidades, quieren que entrenen a nuevos reclutas. Curiosamente el Kazekage las pidió específicamente a ustedes— Sakura, Ino y Tenten intentaron mostrarse relajadas, todo con tal de no delatarse —¿Alguna sabe el motivo?_

_Tenten levantó su mano con un poco de timidez, al sentir la mirada de Tsunade sobre ella, comprendió que le concedía la palabra —¿Tal vez se debe a nuestras grandes habilidades?_

—_Oh, sí, eso debe ser— apoyaron Sakura e Ino, asintiendo mientras colocaban su dedo índice sobre su barbilla, fingiendo reflexionar sobre lo que decía su amiga._

_Tsunade sonrió, el sarcasmo se notó en sus palabras —No vayan a terminar muy cansadas con esta misión._

Así fue como las chicas le relataban lo que sucedió con la Hokage a Hinata, le agradecían que su esposo fuera tan amable de usar su influencia para traerlas a la aldea del desierto en unas pequeñas vacaciones de dos semanas. La ojiperla intentaba explicarles que no por ese motivo se deberían aprovechar de la posición de su esposo, Gaara era muy correcto y no solía utilizar su cargo para hacer lo que quisiera. El desayuno continuó concurrido y animado. Sus amigas se quedarían en su casa en Suna, Temari ya se había encargado de asignarles una habitación a cada una la noche en que llegaron, por lo cual esa mañana las cuatro disfrutaban de un momento a solas. Gaara salió temprano junto a Kankuro, y Temari las dejó antes de iniciar el desayuno para llegar a tiempo con su nuevo escuadrón. Hinata se sentía menos sola en la gran casa con la compañía de las chicas, sin duda estaba agradecida con su esposo por el buen gesto que tuvo al haberlas traído. Ellas eran un caso especial, no eran su familia para poder viajar a verla siempre que lo desearan, la Hokage no las dejaría partir sin una buena razón.

Ino había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo pegada a Hinata, y gracias a sus grandes dotes de observación, le fue fácil a ella percatarse de que a su amiga le iba bien con su nuevo esposo. Las miradas que la joven pareja se daba cada que estaban cerca no pasaron desapercibidas por la Yamanaka. De forma sutil había tratado de hacerla confesar, sin éxito alguno. La ojiperla no quería dar declaraciones porque terminaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido. A Ino no le quedó de otra que abordarla cuando terminaron de comer, sabía perfectamente que Hinata cedería ante la presión de todas ellas juntas.

—Y bien— comenzó la azabache, menos nerviosa ya que sentía confianza con sus amigas —¿Cómo han estado?

Tenten alejó un poco su plato vacío para poder subir los codos a la mesa, ya que no había nadie con quién debiera aparentar modales refinados, tenía un poco más de libertad —Bien, no me quejo.

—Yo también me encuentro bien— Sakura suspiró más relajada, esas vacaciones en Sunagakure seguro le caerían de maravilla —Los entrenamos con Tsunade-sama están dando buenos resultados.

—No tan bien como tú, Hinata-chan— Ino le dirigió una mirada coqueta al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le hacía girar en el aire, como algún tipo de danza con la que Hinata no estaba muy familiarizada —Te ves radiante, como si algo muy bueno hubiera pasado en la noche.

La Hyūga enrojeció de inmediato —¡Ino!— Tenten la regañó mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Su amiga de verdad que no tenía ni un poco de tacto. En ocasiones era demasiado directa.

—Y-yo...

—Hey Hinata, ¿Le hiciste algo a tu cabello?— Sakura decidió intervenir para evitar que su amiga se terminara desmayando, cambiar de tema le pareció la mejor opción.

La chica tomó uno de los mechones azabache inconscientemente —E-en realidad no.

—Tenía tanta ilusión de visitarte— Tenten colocó su barbilla sobre su mano derecha, una linda sonrisa adornada su rostro—Pensaba en todas las cosas que podía contarte, y ahora que por fin estamos juntas, mi mente está en blanco.

—Es verdad, me siento igual— murmuró Sakura imitando la pose de su amiga castaña. Ino y Hinata asintieron de acuerdo.

—Por lo que veo, hay algo que nos quieres decir— Ino se sentó a su lado y tomó las manos de su amiga, desde que llegaron también notó lo indecisa que parecía al estar a solas con ellas.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Tiene que ver con Gaara?— preguntó Sakura sin poder evitar que su voz dudara un poco, no estaba segura pero presentía que se podía tratar del chico pelirrojo.

—S-sí— admitió avergonzada. Ella no era de las personas que contaba sus secretos en busca de ayuda o consuelo, normalmente siempre se guardaba para si misma lo que le sucedía. En esa ocasión no podía hacerlo, necesitaba el consejo de alguien —Hay una mujer.

—¿Ahora te gustan las mujeres?— exclamó una sorprendida Tenten, las otras chicas la vieron con reproche por haber interrumpido a la ojiperla.

Se apresuró a negar rápidamente, esa pregunta sin duda fue muy personal y vergonzosa. Aún no se acostumbraba a la forma tan fácil de expresarse de sus amigas.

—Hay una mujer que trabaja con Gaara-sama, a ella no le agrado— arrugó un poco el entrecejo, frustrada por seguir soportando a Dai, esa chica siempre la miraba con resentimiento —Y siendo honesta, creo que a mí tampoco me agrada demasiado. No la odio, pero...

—¡Oh, Hinata-chan!— sus amigas hablaron al mismo tiempo, sonaban tan sincronizadas que incluso sorprendieron a Hinata —¡Estás celosa!

—N-no, yo no...

—Despreocúpate, cariño— Ino le guiñó con su ojo derecho. Un buen presentimiento le llegó al verla tan confiada —Nosotras te enseñaremos a ocuparte de ella.

.

.

.

La oficina del Kazekage, de una arquitectura sombría, pero no por ello desagradable. Ésta se encontraba ocupada por sólo dos personas, el líder de la aldea y su joven esposa. El personal de la torre comenzaría a llegar en unos minutos, la pareja en realidad había llegado un poco más puntual de lo habitual, a Gaara incluso le sorprendió no ver a su secretaria por el lugar. La mujer solía estar antes que él, esperando su llegada para iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo.

Ese día Hinata acompañaba a Gaara con el pretexto de querer ayudarlo a terminar más rápido su trabajo, para que pudiera pasar la tarde con sus amigas y ella. Aunque su esposo sugirió que sería mejor si la ojiperla se quedaba en casa, así no representaría una distracción. Justo como en ese momento, que no había hecho nada de su papeleo desde que llegó por no dejar de besar a la joven. La culpa, si le preguntaban a Gaara, la tenía Hinata por usar ese labial de tono rojo que hacía ver a su boca tan provocadora. No dudó en hacerla ocupar un asiento sobre su escritorio, tocando su cintura con fuerza y bajando con delicados besos por su cuello. Necesitaba controlarse si no quería terminar tocando a Hinata como no debería dentro de su oficina.

Ino caminaba por el pasillo que daba a la oficina de Gaara, esperando el momento para que la secretaria del Kazekage hiciera su aparición. Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, su amiga ya debería estar demostrando su cariño por su esposo dentro de aquellas blancas paredes. La señal de Sakura avisó a Tenten que Dai se acercaba, la castaña de inmediato se encargó de comunicarle a Ino con un asentimiento. La rubia siguió su camino con total naturalidad, fingiendo sorpresa al ver a la mujer que le provocaba celos a Hinata. Calculaba que debía tener alrededor de veinte años, una mujer muy linda, que por lo visto llegaba un poco tarde.

La rubia fingió sorpresa al verla, no contestó a su saludo porque se apresuró a hablar según el plan, antes de que ella siguiera de largo —Deberías darte prisa para llegar con el Kazekage, se mostraba muy impaciente al ver que aún no estabas en la oficina.

La mujer le agradeció rápidamente, sujetando más sus carpetas y caminando con mayor velocidad. Jamás llegaba tarde, era siempre puntual, pero ese día su alarma se quedó sin batería. Fue un gran alivio que la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta, de esa manera pudo sentir los rayos de sol y despertar de su buen sueño. Abrió la puerta de la oficina dispuesta a saludar como cada mañana, sin embargo, las palabras murieron dentro de su boca al percatarse de que el Kazekage no estaba solo.

—Kazekage-sama.

Gaara retiró la mano que tenía sobre su esposa, intentando acomodar de manera torpe su falda. Hinata se escondió en el cuello del pelirrojo, completamente avergonzada de que la hubieran descubierto en esa posición. Se supone que solamente estaría besando a Gaara. El joven le dirigió una mirada molesta a su secretaria, en parte por no haber llamado a la puerta, y también por interrumpir su íntimo momento con Hinata.

—Dai, toca la puerta antes de entrar— su tono era frío y distante, muy diferente al que usualmente usaba con ella. La mujer se sintió engañada, debió sospechar que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que miró la banda de Konoha en la chica rubia.

—L-lo siento.

—Gaara-sama, será mejor que yo regrese a casa— bajó del escritorio con un pequeño salto, aún seguía apenada pero se atrevió a darle un último beso —Lo estaré esperando con ansias en casa— la antigua Hyūga se giró sobre sus pies, dándole la espalda a su esposo para salir de la oficina. Al final le regaló una sonrisa avergonzada a la secretaria de su Gaara, lo único que transmitía era que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Como sus amigas le dijeron, acababa de demostrar que Sabaku no Gaara era suyo.

.

.

.

Jhovana: Me alegra saber que te gusta :3 y tienes razón, no he visto mucho sobre esta pareja :c

LadyMichi: ¡Genial!

Kim Mikaelson: Jajaja creo que eso es inevitable xd

Invitado: Perdón por la tardanza, espero disfrutes el capítulo :D

Espero les guste, si fueran tan amables de dejar un review nun y no olviden agregar esta historia a favoritos y a su lista de alerta, para no perderse de las actualizaciones. También la tengo publicada en wattpad, por si les parece más fácil leer los capítulos en esa aplicación.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización


End file.
